Morning Cup of Craig
by Creek1989
Summary: After a games and movies night and a sleepover at Craig's house, two of his friends hatch a devious plan, and something peculiar happens: it works. Creek. Mention of Kyman and Bunny. Fluff, humor, angst, friendship, romance, bits of smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own South Park or any of its characters. Anyway, this is my first story, so be as hard as you like in your reviews, and remind me if some of the phrasing or grammar doesn't make sense because English is not my native language.  
**

 **Craig's POV**

Fridays were easily my favorite days. Apart from the obvious fact that it means two days devoid of junior year high school bullshit ahead of us, it also means games and movie night with my friends Clyde, Token and Tweek.

Usually we go to Token's house, since he's the richest kid in town, hence he has his own game room filled to the brim with entertainment stuff including but not limited to a pool table, ping-pong table, darts, table football, virtual driving range and most importantly a separate home theatre room with gaming consoles hooked up to his own 75" 4K Ultra HD Smart LED TV with a fully fledged surround sound system, an Xbox One AND a PlayStation 4, both with motion controllers and a wide plethora of games, unlike the rest of us who had to settle for just Xbox Ones after Bill Gates fought and killed the President of Sony and won the console wars for Microsoft. That rich bastard. Token I mean.

This time though we couldn't go to Token's house; apparently it was being cleaned and redecorated inside. Why that would be necessary, I had no idea since it was already as modern and fucking spotless as possible, but nevermind, we ended up at my house, playing various games on my Xbox One with the intention of watching a horror movie later. My parents and Ruby were gone for a weekend at my grandma's house, which was convenient. Meanwhile at our house, all was going well. I was being my typical calm and stoic self, Clyde was whining every time he got hungry or beaten in game by any of us, both of which happened more often than not, Token was just being cool and shit, occasionally rolling his eyes at Clyde's antics, and Tweek was fidgeting and drinking his mug of coffee, sixth this day I believe, consumption of which he managed to cut down to mere seven mugs a day. Business as usual.

Tweek's parents are kinda nice people, but I can't get over how they got their son, my best friend, addicted to the stuff which, contrary to what they thought, was not helping against his jitteriness or anxiety. Still, it was part of his character and I loved him for it. I turned my head to get a better look at the blond. Butterflies were definitely fluttering in my stomach. I savoured taking in the way he looks from profile, with his wild, spiky blonde hair, his smooth, slightly freckled boyish face, his wide, emerald green eyes and those plump, slightly chapped lips.

 _Stop._

The worst part about me having a crush on my best friend was that, I could deny it all I wanted and act all stoic and mysterious and unreadable, but no one was buying it. My friends, my sister and pretty much everyone and their mother somehow knew I had a boner for Tweek. And of course my friends wasted no time in teasing me for it, with the exception of Token, who's only doing it sometimes.

Token had other ways of getting on my nerves, like reminding me of that embarrasing affair involving a remote controlled drone and my mom's private parts, or showing off all his expensive shit all the time. In South Park, you don't show up for a wild drunken party with your teenage friends where you get all sweaty and dirty and sometimes vomity and every fiber you wear absorbs the smell of cigarettes or pot smoke in a shiny new Mercedes, wearing a thousand dollar designer clothes and a gold Rolex, unless of course your name is Token Black. But we all like him. I'm sure he probably doesn't do all that ostentatious display of wealth on purpose, but I flip him off in return nonetheless. I flip almost everybody off.

Like my other close friend Clyde, with all his quirks like his endless apetite for tacos, his chubbines that he so adamantly denies, or his bad habit of sobbing over unfortunate things. I don't mean like whining, I mean like when shit hits the fan, Clyde will _actually_ cry, with tears and everything. We do make fun of him for that, but we like him too. He's a nice guy, well meaning and a good friend, and if I make fun of him for his quirks, I guess it's kinda fair that he makes fun of me for being totally crazy about Tweek. Not that I would ever openly admit it.

It's not like I'm the only one who's ever had crush on Tweek. He was, simply put, beautiful. Puberty had clearly done him well, perhaps _too well_ for his own good as many a girl and quite a few boys as well tried their luck at getting in his pants, but he wasn't letting anyone in. According to him, dating was, in his own words, _too much pressure_.

Not that I minded, because Tweek was _mine_ , he just wasn't aware of it. The idea of Tweek going out with someone that wasn't me fucking pissed me off to no end, because, as selfish as it may be, I didn't want anyone to be that way with _my Tweekers_. In my defense, Tweek didn't like to be touched by anybody but me. I liked that. We weren't dating though. Except for that time back in fourth grade.

Rewind back by seven years ...

Somehow, a gang of artistically gifted asian girls who were foreign exchange students at our school had gotten an idea into their heads that Tweek and I were in love and drew about a thousand pictures of us in all sorts of gay couple-y situations, some of which Wendy later presented to the whole school at an assembly and made both of us very uncomfortable. We both insisted that we weren't gay or a couple, but to no avail. It was times of the PC Principal's rules and the super-progressive, Whole Foods market influenced public, so the PC Principal went out of his way to explain affirmative consent for sexual exploration in a gay relationship to us, despite our protests that we weren't gay, and more importantly despite the fact that we were both ten years old at the time. Didn't help. On top of that, everybody in town was cheering for us being the only gay couple among the kids, except for the other boys from school and my dad, who were just as uncomfortable with it as Tweek and I were.

In order to stop this Creek yaoi art outbreak, I convinced Tweek that we should stage a fake breakup in front of our schoolmates, asian girls primarily, which helped Tweek discover his natural talent at acting - it was so convincing, he even somehow managed to get all teary eyed from our fake breakup - but his acting also made me look like the biggest cheating asshole on the planet. I can vividly remember the mad, disappointed glares of all the kids in our elementary school. Especially from that group of self-righteous douchebags; I could just read their expressions clearly saying: ' _How could you do that to your boyfriend!?_ ', while they didn't know the half of it. Worst of all, it didn't stop the Creek yaoi art production as intended. Instead, it caused the whole town to descend into sadness and depression, and the pictures of our 'love' were replaced with pictures of our 'heartbreak'.

After Tweek had said to me how sorry he was for doing that to me and how he wanted to 'fix what was hurting me now', and after my dad had 'accepted' that I was 'gay', because the Japanese decided so, and gave me a hundred dollars, I got 'back together' with Tweek. We weren't really a couple though. We were just best friends, hanging out together and going around with our hands intertwined, pretending we were a couple. But we had to do this, in order to keep the town's spirits up. Our 'love' somehow affected everyone else's. It was not at all nice and boring like I like it, and a lot of pressure for Tweek, but we've handled it.

Eventually, things did return back into the old order. The Whole Foods market flew away into space, people let go of the Creek shipping mass hysteria, realized we weren't actually a gay couple, we were able to go back to simply being best friends, Tweek would make good use of his talent by signing up for drama class and I could go back to being not gay.

 _That worked out great_ , I thought to myself sarcastically, now that I knew I had it bad for the adorable, spazzy blonde boy sitting next to me.

My train of thoughts was interrupted by Clyde's whiny voice.

"Craig, I'm hungry! Do you have anything to eat in here?"

I flipped him off. "When are you not hungry, Clyde. At this rate, you'll be as fat as Cartman soon."

Tweek and Token snickered.

Clyde's voice wobbled to even higher degree of whinyness. Surprisingly that _was_ possible.

"That's not funny, guys! I'm not fat!"

"Clyde, you are kinda pudgy, get over it." Token pointed out flatly.

"I hate you Toke, you're supposed to stand up for me." Clyde pouted. That only made me, Token and Tweek laugh more.

"Anyway, there are some pizza rolls and tacos. I'll get them for you so you can stop crying."

"Wohoo!"

"I'll go with you, I need a, _ngh!_ , refill on my coffee."

"Okay."

As we step into our kitchen, I took the tacos from the fridge, put them on a plate and put the pizza rolls in the microwave. As they heated I watched Tweek fumble with our espresso machine. Somehow I can't help but find him cute no matter what he does.

 _But why, why doesn't he like me back!?_

Guys insist that he does like me, but how can they be sure? How can _I_ be sure? He never gives off any sign of it. _I can't just tell him that I like him! I value our friendship way too much to just flush it down the toilet with that kind of move._ That would be exactly what would happen if he didn't like me like that. It would freak him out for sure, our usual hanging out as best bros would become awkward. Or _too much pressure_ , whatever you call it. Nobody can even be sure if he's into guys, girls, both, neither, if he's into _anybody at all!_ He's a damn good actor. There's no way of knowing what's going on in his head, apart from various conspiracy theories like the one about Underpants Gnomes, which we all know have their permanent place in there. Why did I have to fall of all people for this troubled, yet _so perfect,_ handsome boy who's better at being unreadable than I, the dull and boring Craig Tucker?

I flipped him off. Luckily, he didn't notice.

 **Clyde's POV**

"Man, how the hell are these two not married yet?"

"Because you can't get married at seventeen?"

"Whatever dude, that's not the point. You know, I can't wait until they finally take the plunge. I'm really looking forward to the wedding feast too."

"Clyde, is food the only thing you always think about? Besides, they're not even dating."

"They should be though."

"No shit. The both of them should finally grow a pair and confess their feelings for each other."

"Maybe they both need a little push?"

"I guess."

 **Craig's POV**

After Clyde had sufficiently stuffed his face with pizza rolls and tacos (though he did leave some for the rest of us, too) and Tweek had his fix of coffee to calm his nerves for the horror movie, hour of gaming had passed, we brushed our teeth and were ready to start the film. Clyde and Token each claimed one of our two armchairs, thus Tweek and I had to sit together on the couch (a coincidence, definitely not intentional on their part). I decided I would ignore the cooing of my stupid friends as Tweek sat beside me and leaned onto me, resting his head on my shoulder.

 _He did not do that because he likes me like that, this is normal for us. We are just very close friends who are that comfortable with each other. Stop seeing things that aren't there!_

After few jump scenes, Tweek became more anxious, to which I responded by putting my arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Cue more 'awww's from Clyde and Token. I respond by giving them my middle finger.

It did though have the effect of calming the shaky blond down. There was something about my presence that he found reassuring. I couldn't help but wonder what it was. Probably because unlike him, I was so relaxed about everything. Sure, Tweek was ridden with anxieties, but it wasn't like Tweek was a precious, fragile little doll and I had to protect him from the world. His adorable looks and aura of pure innocence were deceptive, people tended to underestimate him, but when pushed enough, he could kick ass with utter ease. A lot better than I could, and it wasn't like I myself didn't know how to use my fists to good effect.

I might be the tallest of our group standing at 6'2", but I was kinda thin. Not sickly thin, just normal, avarage kind of thin. Tweek was like 5'8" or so, about half a foot shorter than me, but he was three pounds heavier than me, and it wasn't down to fat like it was with our ever-hungry friend Clyde. Ever since those four scheming assholes who go by the names of Stan Jock Marsh, Kyle Saint Broflovski, Kenny Manwhore McCormick and Eric Sociopath Cartman, set the two of us up for a fight and bet ten dollars on it, Tweek actually started attending Thai boxing lessons regularly afterwards. He said something about how in the ring he can let everything else slide and that it works better than that meditation stuff, like finding his centre. Also, he could release his excess energy (of which the hyperactive boy sure had a lot) and be able to sleep normally after a practice. But most of all, it made Tweek fit. He wasn't as buff as Stan or Token, the stars of the high school football team, but he was well toned, fast, nimble and packed one killer of a punch, as Cartman once had the misfortune of finding out by getting knocked out cold with one hit after calling me and Tweek fags one too many times, or those two unsuspecting seniors who thought that when Clyde, Token and I weren't nearby to help, messing with my Tweekers by spilling his iced coffee over his front would be a fun idea. Oh how wrong they were. Two minutes later they both lay on the ground, catching their breath, nursing their damaged faces (and egos) and deeply regretting their actions, with Tweek not getting a single bruise. That was a clear message that you do not fuck with Tweek Tweak and you especially DO NOT fuck with his coffee. And nobody did ever since, but nevertheless he wasn't fond of random confrontations, verbal or physical. They definitely belong on his list of things that are 'way too much pressure'.

While I could hardly, if ever, forgive those four assholes for the many wrongs they've done to us (like robbing me of my one hundred dollars of birthday money by convincing me to join their pan flute band, which led to us being interned by a government agency and sent all the way to Peru where I found out I was a part of an ancient Incan prophecy and then defeated the corrupt secretary of Homeland Security who also happened to be a giant guinea pirate without even wanting to, or Cartman using a drone to film a video of my naked mom and posting it on YouTube, or them minus Kenny who had temporarily died (He dies all the time, that stupid prick. That's how he's able to be a complete slut and have sex with anything that can say intercourse and never worry about STDs, since he can just die and be reborn with a brand-new healthy body the day after. He even tried to seduce _my Tweek_ after getting him drunk enough at one party by spiking his coffee with whisky. I swore I'd kill that fucker if he ever tried that again, but he'd just come back to life next morning.) replacing Kenny with Tweek, after kicking out Butters, who despite being the nicest and the most naïve kid alive hasn't quite met their expectations of a fourth friend, and dragging Tweek down with them for their stupid ridiculous adventures that seem oh-so-completely-usual to them, like breaking into George Lucases house to steal an original film of the Raiders of the Lost Ark, which, I have to agree with Tweek, who then even had to rally all the members of their 'Stop Film-makers from editing their movies and free Hat McCollough' group, despite how he hates public speaking, what with how nervous he is even in casual situations, and then had to steal a bazooka and use it to threaten Steven Spielberg in order to try and save their dumb asses, whose efforts in the end lead to the release of a convicted, psychopathic mass murderer of twenty-three toddlers from prison, is without a question way too much pressure), I'm kinda glad they set us up for that fight. No thanks to them we did end up in a hospital, but also became friends, and later Tweek went back for more boxing lessons, thanks to which he was in this great shape.

Which was another one of the things that made him _so fucking hot._

 _I could just picture the two of us in bed. Tangled together. Light dimmed. Touching. Kissing passionately. Feeling our hot bodies pressed against each other. Fingers coated with warm lube wriggling in areas they definitely don't belong. And then he'd tackle me on my back, and I'd squeeze the cheeks of his perfect little ass, and then he'd impale himself on my painfully hard cock and ride me like a bull on a rodeo until he fucked the orgasm out of me ... or maybe I'd flip us over and make him wrap his sleek legs around my waist, so with our height difference we'd align perfectly for me to kiss away the tears of ache of penetration leaking from the corners of his beautiful eyes full of lust as I pushed through his tight ring of muscles with the head of my hard, lubed member, and he'd throw his head back in esctasy and start to writhe beautifully, pushing himself more onto my throbbing cock, making me bury it balls deep inside of him, which I would than repeatedly withdraw and thrust back in to the hilt, aiming to slam against_ that spot _, making him moan sweetly as I stroke his shaft … or maybe he'd want to part my long legs impossibly wide, position himself right at my entrance, and fit his own, slick manhood inside of me where I could feel it pulsating, and start pounding me until I shouted myself hoarse out of sheer pleasure of being stretched unnaturally wide and filled so thickly and deeply, and having my fuck spot grazed over and over again with the head of his gorgeous dick that I've caught glimpse of in the locker rooms more than once …_

 _Perv! Stop right there!_

 _Fuck, how do I get rid of these thoughts? Now I actually AM painfully hard. I hope Tweek hasn't noticed._

As it turned out, Tweek hasn't noticed, because at some point of the film he managed to fall asleep.

I didn't want to wake him once the movie was over, the guy needed every bit of sleep he could get.

It did however pose a problem once the rest of us were set for going to sleep. As much as I wanted to just pick him up and carry him into my bedroom bridal style, knowing full well it would make my other two friends insufferable, I also knew I'd probably bust my back doing so. Maybe I should work out more if I wanted to do that once we ...

 _Stop!_

We couldn't all sleep down here in the living room, and I didn't want to leave him here by himself. He'd probably have a panic attack if he woke up and notice the rest of us missing, thinking we've been abducted by aliens or something. I sighed. I had only one option left.

"You guys make yourself comfortable in my room. You can use my bed, I'll sleep here." I looked at the sofa with a sleeping Tweek on it. He looked so fuckable, I mean adorable. _For fuck's sake, stop thinking like that, you creep!_

"Oh Craig that's so cute!" Clyde quietly cooed once again. "But if you two are gonna make love, promise me you'll be safe! All right, Romeo?" He added mock-sternly. Token chuckled at this. I groand and punched Clyde's shoulder, then I flipped him off for good measure.

"Ouch Craig. Toke, make Craig stop bullying me." Clyde whined. Tweek stirred a bit.

"Clyde will you please shut up. Craig, you sure? Where are you gonna sleep? And which one of us gets to sleep on your bed?" Token turned back to Clyde.

"I'll be fine, I'll get the pull-out-bed from the couch. Let Clyde sleep on my bed, otherwise he would cry."

"No I wouldn't!"

He totally would. He's infamous for that.

"Or you can both sleep on it, it's big enough."

"We can't both sleep on one bed. Unlike you and Tweekers here, Toke and I aren't married."

I shoot Clyde my most dangerous glare.

"C'mon Toke, let's leave these two alone. Night, Craig."

"G'night."

"Night."

After they leave, I pull out the bed from under the sofa and spring it up as quietly as is theoretically possible, remove all of my clothes save my blue chullo hat, change into pyjamas and lie down on the sofa-bed next to Tweek and pull a blanket over us. It's not the first time we slept like that, I know he won't find it weird. I slowly drift to sleep.

 **Clyde's POV**

"Toke, wake up, now, we gotta go!"

"S'matter, Clyde, let me sleep!?"

"No, come on, I have a plan and I need you to help me."

"Your dumb ass is capable of planning?" Token mutters, still half asleep.

"Not funny dude!" I whined. "Just come on and play along!"

"Ugh. Ok, coming."

 **Tweek's POV**

When I woke up I felt that something soft and warm lay against my back. I shifted a bit and found out it was Craig. He was spooning me, his arm was around my belly and his head was nuzzled in my neck. How did that happen?

I turned my head around to look up at his handsome, olive skinned chiseled face. His eyes were closed. Beautiful long black lashes of his lids were intertwined. His jet black bangs were sticking out from underneath his chullo hat. There was nobody in existence more perfect or sexier than Craig. A pleasurable, fuzzy warm feeling engulfed my whole being.

 _But he doesn't like me like that!_

Every time someone even hints that we are or should be a couple, he flips them

off and gives them his angry glare! I'm sure the idea must be repulsive to him.

 _He's just your friend, Tweek, that's all he'll ever be. Your old relationship was not real. He'll never be your actual boyfriend. He's not even gay, he said so!_

But he just slept right next to me, on the same bed, and he must have cuddled into me at some point during the night. That's not something that 'just friends' typically do, right? Especially teenage boys. I wonder what would it be like to actually 'sleep' with him, I mean that kind of sleep where we'd get naked and sexy and …

 _Stop it, you weirdo! The last thing I want is an awkward boner when Craig wakes up next to me like this.  
_

I could lie here with him for all eternity and relish in studying the beautiful features and of his sleeping face. But then, his gorgeous, sapphire blue eyes fluttered open.

 **Craig's POV**

As I woke up, I saw my crush staring at me with his amazing green eyes. His golden mane was even messier than usual.

"Morning Tweekers." I loved calling him that nickname. It always made him flustered. That was so cute. This time was no exception.

" _Nghh_! Hey Craig. Could you err, ... let me up?"

"No can do, Tweekers. I'm too comfy to get up." I smiled, closed my eyes and embraced him firmly, nuzzling my head back on his neck.

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Fine, you asked for it!" He rolled us over swiftly and nearly winded me as he landed on me.

"Ha! Now try something!" Oh, is this a challenge now? I am so not giving up. I crept my hands near Tweek's sides. I happen to know that he's extremely ticklish.

Tweek spotted the evil smirk on my face.

"Craig, wha-what are you – no, you wouldn't ..?"

His question was answered by me poking my hands into both his sides and starting to tickle him without any remorse.

"Sweet Jesus! Craig NO! Aaaahhaaha! S-stop it! Oh God! Hnh!"

As Tweek tried to squirm away I rolled over so I was on top of him, one of my hands went for his bellybutton. He tried to push me away but my reach was longer. Tweek was really screeching now. He was so sensitive.

"Arghaha! Craig stop!" I didn't stop at all. It only encouraged me to tickle him more.

Tweek was in sheer hysterics at this point. He was laughing like a madman and there were tears in his eyes.

Finally he managed to grab a pillow, swing it like a flail and smack me hard with it. I let him go and he quickly regain the upper hand and sraddled me, this time pinning my hands down above my head. His panting was slowing down.

"Aha, got ya!"

"Okay Tweekers, you win. You can do anything to me now." I batted my eyelashes seductively at him. Exactly at this moment, Clyde and Token came down the stairs into the living room. Clyde looked at us and gasped.

 **Clyde's POV**

With morning hygiene taken care of, we set off on our way downstairs.

"You drink coffee, right?" I ask Token with a serious face as we were leaving Craig's bedroom.

"Yea, why?"

"You'll see. Man they're making so much noise." I told Token as we were coming down the stairs. "You don't think they actually .. ?"

I gasped as I saw Tweek straddling Craig, who was telling him he can do _anything_ to him and _batted his eyelashes_ at him. They turned to look at us. Both were already kinda flushed, now they went completely crimson.

"Oh man, I did not need to see that." Token remarked with a snicker.

"Hey Craig. I was thinking, when you're done having sex with your boyfriend, could you please get us something for breakfast?" I ask him sweetly with an award-winning shit-eating grin on my face.

Craig flipped me off while Tweek jumped off Craig instantly. "Gah! It's not like that you guys! We-we were just wrestling!"

"Sure Tweeky. Do you know the difference between wrestling and gay porn?"

"No?"

"There isn't any! Hahaha!"

Tweek twitched, Token chuckled, Craig flipped me off again.

"Oh chill out Craig. Can you get up and do something about the breakfast?"

"Can't you handle it yourself, Clyde? You're not a baby."

"Not so sure about that." Token remarked bitterly, looking at me. Tweek and Craig snickered.

"Okay, FINE! Let's go Toke, looks like these two need a bit more time for themselves."

 **Token's POV**

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked Clyde as I watched him pour coffee grounds into Tuckers' coffee maker and dump the rest into trash can.

"We both have to have our mug of coffee and pour whatever's left of it down the drain. Craig will have one, then you and I. There will be none left for Tweek."

"Is that your stupid plan? Trying to get Tweek to have a pacic attack?"

"Not exactly. We both know how crazy for coffee, and for Craig, that guy is."

"So?" I was still not getting it. Clyde whispered the details of his plan into my ear.

"Clyde, you're either the dumbest or the smartest guy I know. I bet you two hundred bucks that this doesn't work."

"You're on, rich boy. Just remember, we must get our coffee after Craig does, so he doesn't get suspicious." We shake hands on the bet.

"And how the hell do you plan on Tweek joining us later?"

"That's already been arranged."

 **Tweek's POV**

Those fucking Underpants Gnomes won't leave me alone, even at Craig's house! My bag with my clean clothes, including underpants, went missing. IT'S GONE! ARGH! I pull my hair in frustration. All the guys have already showered, brushed and are having breakfast now. I told them I'll join them as soon as ..

 _I-CANNOT-GO-IF-I-DONT-FIND-MY-UNDERPANTS! Oh God! What if they all hate me now?_

I started searching for my bag frantically.

 _Ok Tweek, sit down, calm down, think! Now, where did you leave your bag?_

Could it be in Craig's room?

I rush upstairs. My bag is indeed there.

 _I don't remember leaving it here?!_

Nevermind. I grab it and rush into the bathroom so I can shower, brush my teeth, change into fresh clothes, try and fail to tame my crazy hair and join the guys for breakfast.

I hope there's any coffee left by that time!

Twenty minutes later I finally make it downstairs, and of course, all the coffee is gone! I look into Craig's cupboard. There are no grounds left! What do I do now? I need at least a taste of coffee!

"Craig!"

 **Craig's POV**

Clyde and Token are acting fucking weird. Clyde keeps looking at Token conspiratorially. Are they planning something? If so, Clyde fails miserably at being inconspicuous. That dumbass.

And since when the fuck do they drink coffee?

I know that Tweek needs to cut down on his caffeine intake, but do they really have to not leave him any at all? Clyde seemed to accidentally spill his mug into the sink and pour himself another one.

"Clyde, you asshole! Now Tweek's gonna freak out!" I scolded Clyde insincerely. I didn't like how Tweek was addicted to coffee, but I also didn't like when he was freaking out due to lack of coffee. On the other hand I loved that I got to be the one whose tight embrace would get him to relax.

As on cue, Tweek came into the kitchen, looking dishelved, few buttons on his shirt misplaced, and right away he noticed the coffee was gone. He even searched our cupboard for more grounds. There weren't any. That's funny, there was almost half a bag yesterday…

"Craig!" I heard Tweek's desperate voice. He looked at me with manic expression. He rushed over to me and grabbed my mug. It was empty, I just had my last gulp.

He was twitching as he looked me in the eyes. His look of horror was replaced with one of sadness, then anxiety. He seemed to be contemplating something.

"Tweekers, what are you .. ?"

I was cut off abruptly by a pair hands cupping my face and a pair of soft lips pressing gently into mine. I stood frozen in place. My lips parted in surprise. Flock of butterflies erupted yet again in my belly, and as Tweek's tongue started exploring the inside of my mouth, I was in bliss. I melted into the kiss, I held Tweek by the waist and started kissing back. My eyes were closed, yet I was seeing stars. Then he broke off.

"Mmm. So good." His eyes closed, he looked calmer than ever.

"Tweek … did you just ... kiss me?"

"Oh sweet Jesus! I'm so sorry. I needed at least a taste!"

"Of coffee … or me?" I teased.

"Oh God, Craig, please don't hate me, I know you don't …"

This time it was me cutting him off. I put all the pent up feelings I've been harboring for this boy into that kiss. It was slow and gentle, yet fierce and passionate at the same time.

As we separated once more, we looked into each other's eyes, looks of pure love written all over our faces.

"… of both."

"Tweek, I love you, for the longest time ever, and I want you to know it."

Tweek pounced onto me again, then went from my lips to my neck, kissing there and biting lightly, murmuring softly into my ear: "I love you too Craig ... so much … couldn't help it."

What would easily turn into a desperate makeout session was cut short by the sound of a wedding march. We separated and glared daggers at the culprit, which was a sheepishly grinning Clyde, who's been playing the tune on his iPhone, RUINING our moment. We both seemed to completely forget that Clyde and Token were still in the room.

"Clyde, I swear to God I will end you."

"Aww, come on!"

"Tweek, can you please punch Clyde if he doesn't turn that shit off?"

"Oh no Tweeks please no. Here, it's off, it's off!" Clyde stammered, afraid that Tweek might actually hit him as he took a jokingly-threatening step towards the brunette.

"We're just so happy for you guys." Clyde's voice wobbled as I closed the gap between Tweek and me and pulled him back towards me by his waist. "It was about time. Right, Token?"

"Yeah." Token answered, looking slightly aghast. Token wasn't homophobic, but unlike the overly ecstatic and flamboyant Clyde, officially the gayest straight guy on the planet, with his eyes tearing up from the overload of cuteness in front of him, Token needed a bit more time to get used to the PDA of the two of his best friends, who were totally gay for each other.

"So are you two now ready to plan your wedding?"

" _Pressure!_ "

"Yes Clyde. And I've just decided that you are not invited, what do you think, Tweekers?" I looked at Tweek who nodded in agreement.

"Awwww, man, why?!"

"All right Clyde, maybe we'll let you come, but only if you promise that you won't cry through the entire ceremony," Tweek offered jokingly.

"You know I can't make that promise!" Clyde whined.

"Too bad."

Clyde pouted for a while, then he spoke up again.

"So, now that you two are officially a couple, what's the plans for today?"

"Well," Tweek started seductively, coiling his arm around my shoulders, "seeing as my parents are working a night shift at the café tonight, I think tonight we could do stuff at my house."

Holy shit, did he really just say that? This must be a dream.

"All of us?" Clyde asked tentatively.

"Oh, um, you and Token can certainly come, but I'm not sure if all of us can stay over. Ngh, Craig and I will need some privacy, if you know what I mean. We will have a lot to talk about."

 _Talk_ , yeah, right.

"Yea, I think I do. Anyway, I gotta get home."

"Me too," Token spoke up, jumping up from his chair and on his feet quickly.

...

After a series of bro hugs in the hall, Token and Clyde left while Tweek stayed with me.

 **Token's POV**

"Geez, we got out of there just in time. They looked like they were about to jump each other's bones at any moment."

"As they should have done long ago. By the way, I think a know a certain someone who owes me two hundred dollars. Ring any bells?"

I groan as I reluctantly pull out my leather LV wallet and hand over two hundred dollar bills to an overly smugly looking Clyde.

"Why thank you sir! Now why don't we make another bet on how long before they get married?"

...

"How's it going with Nichole?"

"Fine. How about you and Bebe?"

"All's good. Why don't we do a double date?"

"Why not a triple date?"

"With whom else?"

"Our fellow gay couple, of course."

"Cartman and Kyle? Hell no, I can't stand those two Jews."

"No, not them dude!"

"Kenny and Butters, then? Well, they are kinda more tolerable."

"Clyde, stop playing dumb. Dumber than you are, anyway."

"Hey! I know you mean Tweek and Craig, chill. Sure, why not."

 **Craig's POV**

"Tweek, did you really mean everything you said?"

"We've been missing on a lot of fun, we got some catching up to do, don't you think?"

Oh my God. He must have been wanting me as much and for as long as I have wanted him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush things."

He pecks me on my lips and looks me right in the eyes.

"I'm sure. I love you Craig. So much. Aand, it's not like we have to do _everything_ right now. We won't rush anything."

My dream has come true. Tweek loves me. There is no need for any ceremonies, sappy love confessions or awkward get-to-know-you dates before we actually become a couple. We will go on dates, I'm sure, but already _as_ a couple. We already know each other like the backs of our hands, and the one thing that both of us were hiding from the other are now in the open. I almost can't belive this is really happening.

"Tweek?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you, uh, pinch me, or slap me or something?"

"Jesus man, why?"

"Just to make sure this isn't a dream."

Tweek slaps me lightly on the cheek and then kisses me there.

"This is not a dream, Craig. This is for real, we are together now, you are my boyfriend and I am yours. There's no waking up from this."

"I am sooo happy." I actually tear up. We kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you. But we aren't getting married next week or something, right?"

"No babe, we'll have plenty of time for that later."

"Thank God. Weddings are so much pressure."

"True."

...

 _A/N. I swear the most difficult part was coming up with a fitting title. Anyway, how did you like it? I know I have a strange affinity for extra complicated sentences. Sorry, it's part of my writing style. Please review._

 _See y'all later, Creek shippers.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Boy-on-boy smut ahead. And offensive language. You've been warned.**

 _..._

"Hey Tweeks, what do you think of this one?"

I feel sooo out of place. I register the distant noises of all the people walking by, the incomprehensible chatter of all the voices, the distorted sound of the PA system playing some mind-numbing tune that was probably scientifically engineered to make you want to spend more money (that didn't come from my head, mind you; it was Tweek who came up with this conspiracy theory, but in this particular case, he may have a point), all mixed-up, in combination with the fluorescent lights, to this headache-inducing monotone hum, being interrupted by Bebe's gushing voice. Where the fuck am I anyway, and how did I get here?

Oh, that's right. I'm at the mall. Tweek is beside me, holding my hand reassuringly. That's perhaps the only reason I've still managed to retain my sanity. What a role reversal. Token and Clyde are here too and with them are their respective girlfriends, Nichole and Bebe, the latter of whom has just asked Tweek for his opinion on the clothing item that I don't know the name of, which she picked up last and tried on in the dressing stall. Apparently, this is their idea of a triple date. Not just Nichole's and Bebe's. Clyde is in on it too. He's was the one to convince me and Tweek to come with them with that whiny voice of his.

"Ah. Ngh. Why ask me, not Clyde what he thinks?"

Bebe giggled. "Because I want a your opinion. That's why you two are here, except Craig would just flip me off."

Oh for fuck's sake. Stereotype much, Bebe? I groan internally and move to my hand to do exactly what Bebe predicted, but Tweek notices and stops me before I can go through with it. It's well known that I've never been the most fashionable of guys (definitely less so than Clyde or Token), and while Tweek's varies more colors of his favorite button-up shirts (which he, as of now, can button corretly most of the time) than the same old olive green one (which I actually like on him most - it goes well with his eye color), it's not like he's some kind of Gianni Versace reincarnation, either. Out of our group, it's the straight guys that care most about their attire. Ironic, isn't it? Well, no, actually it's not.

"Oh. Well, it really flatters you Bebe. Yes, definitely go for it. That's the best one."

"Really? Thank you so much, I love you Tweekers." Bebe grabs Tweek around his shoulders, he flinches a bit but she leans in and kisses his cheek anyway, then goes back to the stalls to remove the top that Tweek just approved for her. After that it Nichole's turn to want Tweek's approval. Rinse and repeat.

The four of us are left in the midst of racks hung with women's clothes. I glare at the sheepish looking Clyde and Token.

"Let's get out of here." Tweek says.

"My man." I give Tweek a grateful look. "Yea, you two should have to deal with your girlfriends shopping for clothes, not us. Meet us at the food court."

"Wait, hold on guys you can't just leave?" Token pleads.

"Why not? Now that Bebe and Nichole have gotten theirs certified gay fashion approval by Tweek, what else should we do here?"

"Well," Clyde starts with his best grin, "you could always buy some panties and stockings for your… kinky purposes."

"Clyde," Token sighs, "for fuck's sake, _we are in public!"_

The death glare that I'm giving Clyde right now could probably kill. Like, literally, if only I could once again control the power of those blue laser-sparks shooting out of my eyes, which defeated that guinea pirate back then.

"Craig. I know you probably want to kill Clyde right now, but as Token said, we _are_ in public. Too many witnesses. Come on."

"Yea, screw you Clyde. We have better things to do."

"Yea, like a find a room to make out and fuck." Clyde adds, still grinning.

"Exactly. Ngh, that sounds so much better than shopping for women's clothes." Tweek nods.

…

"Craig, where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the pet store, now that we're here. I need treats for Stripe. Unless you really want to go to a bathroom stall to make out and fuck." I smirk.

"No, those places are gross dude! Let's save that for when we're home."

"You sure you can wait that long?" I whisper in Tweek's ear while nuzzling my temple into his crazy blonde hair and holding him by his waist. We receive some dirty looks from several middle aged men and two unfamiliar jocks who may be few years older than us. Probably Middle Parkers. But I don't give a shit. "I bet you're so horny right now."

"You know it."

"Mmm."

"I still don't want to do that. Germs everywhere…"

"You worry too much."

Tweek doesn't respond further. After a short silence, I decide to change subject.

"Tweek, did you really think those clothes looked that good on Bebe and Nichole?"

"I have no idea man! I guess they looked good enough."

"Really? It sounded a lot more convincing when you told them?"

Tweek looks at me and lifts one eyebrow.

"It's called acting."

Oh. Of course. How could I forget?

Tweek looks contemplative for a while.

"Ever since we started going out… again, girls keep asking me to go shopping with them. As if being gay meant I know everything about fashion. It's so much _pressure_!" After a short pause, Tweek added: "I guess they don't ask you because you'd just flip them off if they tried."

That's true. Tweek is a lot nicer to people than I am, so in that regard I guess it makes sense. Still, I can't help but think that there are some other factors at work. I have to let that go. We arrive at the pet store.

"You go, I'll be over there."

…

I need to get some caffeine in my system. Badly. I know I'm addicted, and that I should probably further reduce my coffee intake. Even though I'm down to mere six cups a day! How does one even _function_ with less than that!. So I'm faced with a decision: Should I get the gross, disgusting shit coffee from a vending machine that I can drink right now without Craig being any wiser, or get a mediocre one at the food court and have to listen to Craig scolding me about it and telling me how bad caffeine is for me and that he doesn't want me to die on him due to heart attack at an early age of 23, or wait until we're back home and still have to listen to Craig's lectures, but at least get to enjoy a nice, proper cup of delicious, best quality pure arabica coffee from Colombia (Christmas gift from Token. No, it's not spiked with cocaine. Or meth.). I guess I'll…

"Watch where you're going you little bitch!"

"What?! I was just standing here! What's your problem, man?"

Oh god. That was one of those two jocks from earlier, who were eyeballing me and Craig with aversion in their faces. He intentionally bumped into me and now he acts as if it was my fault. He's flanked by his equally as unintelligent-looking buddy and both of them are considerably bigger than me. This is already starting to go wrong and I'm not even being paranoid. I don't want to have to deal with this shit right now. Well, actually I don't want to have to deal with this shit ever. It's so much pressure.

"Oh you wanna know?" He growls with malice in his voice and grabs me by the collar. "Faggots like you, smooching around in public! You think we want to see that?"

"Let go of me!" I grab his hand, yank my collar out of his grip and force his hand away. "We weren't smooching. And if you don't like it, then don't watch, asshole. Now leave me alone."

"Or else what, queer?" He sneers and pushes me back. "What will you do? Gonna tell your boyfriend? Huh? What's it gonna be, fag? Are you gonna suck his dick, too?"

Shit. Why must this happen to me. Unfortunately, these assholes haven't all died out yet. I'm starting to vibrate with anger and anxiety. But if I started throwing punches in the middle of a mall, they would say I started the fight, I'd be arrested and thrown in jail where I would get raped by some gross, fifty years old six foot five, 250 pounds heavy inmate, my parents would have to take out a second mortgage on our house and their business to bail me out, we'd lose all the customers because nobody would ever again want to buy even a tiny cup of black coffee from us if people thought the owners' son was a violent criminal, we'd end up living under a bridge, I'd be expelled from school, and with no education I'd have to sell myself on the streets, or worse, my parents would have to sell me to slavery! Agh! _Too much pressure_!

Fuck. Now is not the time to flip my shit. I have to find my centre. Calm down Tweek!

I have to play it smart.

"Yea, I might do exactly that. You, on the other hand, can go fuck yourself, you homophobic prick."

"Bitch please. Why is it even called phobia? You think I'm scared of you or your faggot boyfriend?"

"Hmh. I thought you'd be too dumb to know what phobia means. Maybe you're not scared of a fight. Especially with someone smaller than you, huh? That makes you really brave, huh, tough guy? Bullying people that look weaker than you. But I bet you're scared of the idea."

"The fuck are you talking about, you cocksucker?"

"You're afraid of the idea that you might be gay too. Or that someone might think so. You sick fuck. Why else would you care? That makes _you_ the queer!"

He turns beetroot red with rage. I must have struck a nerve right there.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FAG!" I hoped it wouldn't come to this but it seems to have set him off. He swung his right fist at me, but I dodged easily. What a loser. Can't even punch properly. He sends more swings but the behemoth is too clumsy to actually hit me. I dodge another swing and in the right moment, hit him square in the jaw, dropping him. Good thing I took those boxing lessons.

"Tweek watch out!" Craig was rushing to my help. I turn around and see his buddy trying to sneak up on me from behind, but he stops before he gets to me because Craig grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back, making him fall back on the ground.

"Nice work with the big prick. Looks like a TKO to me. Now what about this fucker?"

"Please, don't hurt me, I didn't do anything!" He said, scared now that he's seen his friend didn't fare too well and the odds have turned against him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shouts one of the mall security guys who have just arrived at the scene. "What are you doing?! Assaulting a customer?! You two are coming with us before the police get here!" Craig flips him off.

Pressure. I bit my lower lip and pull my hair on my nape. Craig takes my hand in his and pulls it away from my hair.

"Tweek, relax. And you! We didn't do anything. Fucking mall cop asshole." Craig adds in lowered voice but loud enough for the mall security guy to hear him and frown. "This piece of shit," Craig tapped his foot against the guy lying on the floor, who was slowly coming to, "started the fight. My boyfriend was just defending himself. And this coward," he pointed at the guy getting up from the floor, "tried to attack him from behind. And all these people were just standing around, recording it on their smartphones, doing nothing to help."

"Is that true?" He asks around.

"Of course it fucking is!" Craig growls.

Considerable number of bystanders who have gathered around to see (and record on their smartphones) the spectacle confirmed to the mall security that Craig and I were telling the truth, who then offered to call the cops and have the guy arrested, but we let it go. This whole situation is already stressful enough for me as it is, no need to make it worse with the infamous South Park police department.

…

"Sorry I didn't come to your help sooner Tweek, I only noticed when he was already going at you."

"It's fine, I can handle myself." I know that, but that doesn't make me feel better.

"I know you can. But still… I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to…"

"Protect me? Craig, I told you, I'm fine! I'm not some scared little pushy." Damn it, that wasn't my intention for Tweek to interpret it like that. At all.

"I know! I didn't mean it like that! But, you know, _pressure_ and all… you don't like that."

"I have to learn how to handle the pressure, Craig! Yea, I don't like it, but I don't like being dependent on others even more."

"But..."

"No buts! Craig, look-"

"Craig, for god's sake, can't you even visit a mall without starting a fight?" Came the disappointed voice of approaching Token, looking pissed right off, Nichole beside him, behind him are Clyde and Bebe, and Jimmy is bringing up the rear. Where did he appear from?

"Hey Jimmy. For your information, _mom_ , I didn't start anything! I didn't even fight, Tweek did!" I put my arm around his shoulders.

" _Ngh_!"

"And we didn't want to come here in the first place. Some fucking date this is." I'd much prefer a single date to a triple date. And anywhere but here.

"Oh." Token's expression softened.

"He-hey guys, this reminds me of uh-a j-joke. A puh-puh-pair of jumper cables walks into a b-b-baa-r, and the b-b-bartender says, hey, d-don't start anything you two!"

Okay, that was one of Jimmy's better ones, I chuckle and my mood improves a bit.

"That's good." Token snickers. "Well I guess it's okay then."

"What do you mean it's okay? So if Tweek gets into a fight, it's all fine, but not if I do?"

"Craig, don't be an ass. You know you're a troublemaker." Great, now Clyde is giving me bollockings as if I was his delinquent son whom he's just bailing out of a jail. "Unlike Tweek, who is like a precious cinnamon roll in human form." Clyde said sweetly and smiled while ruffling Tweek's hair.

" _Gah_! Quit it Clyde. And stop telling Craig off all the time. When was the last time he's done anything wrong?"

Good question. I myself even even don't remember. Flipping people off doesn't count. I can't help that, it's in my genes.

…

"Tweek, why didn't you even go with me inside the pet store?"

"Oh. _Ngh_ \- I, _uhh_ , it's because I wanted to, uh, …"

"… get a coffee? You know that it's…"

"… bad for my health, my growth, my teeth, my body, causing me too much blood pressure, liable to cause me to have a cardiac arrest at young age." He counted. "Yes, yes, I know all that, but I just need one! Asap." Tweek looks at me with his most effective puppy-dog-eyes and pouty lips face.

Damn it. Those eyes again. I told him not to do that, that it won't work on me, but he knows better (because I lied). What can I possibly do now. I sigh. "Okay. Let's go over to Token's and drain their supplies of fancy rich-people coffee."

"So you just invite yourselves to my house like that." Token deadpans.

"Yep. You drove us here anyway. Objections?"

Token rolled his eyes. He didn't say any, as it would be pointless. He didn't actually mind, but Craig's cockiness was sometimes a bit too much.

…

We're at Blacks', in their fancy-ass island kitchen, equipped with perhaps every appliance known to man, including a five thousand dollar (according to Tweek's estimation) high-end coffee machine of some italian sounding brand name, with which Tweek just finished making his coffee. I'm right behind him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Jesus dude, I wish I was as rich as Token. This is so delicious! I could drink this all the time."

"Heh. I guess then I'm glad you aren't as rich as Token. You'd probably drink yourself to death with it and I'd be single for the rest of my life."

Tweek's turns his face to me and his eyes widen.

"You mean… you wouldn't… , if I… if something happened to me… you wouldn't .. you know? Move on?"

"I don't think I could love anybody who isn't you." I say quietly. "You're only one, Tweek."

Is that a tear in Tweek's eye?

"Erk!" I only manage as Tweek turns rapidly and hugs me in a death grip.

"Craig," he giggles. "You're so fucking sappy. I love you too."

"I know Tweek."

"We should go on a proper date. By ourselves. No Clyde, no Token, not anyone else. No fucking shopping at the mall."

"Yeah. I would love to as well Tweek. But where?"

"I have an idea. How about next weekend?"

"All right." I kiss him. _So happy_.

…

Too many thoughts ran through Craig's head as he lay on the king size bed. He hoped they could go away for a while, what with he and his boyfriend were about to engage in.

They were lingering at Token's house for a while longer, but Craig knew the chances of the two of them staying over were slim, even though the Black's house (or mansion, rather) had many rooms, but they would need more privacy than that, he figured, as night was drawing closer and his boyfriend was giving him serious bedroom eyes. Token and Clyde exchanged knowing looks as Tweek pulled Craig off the leather sofa by his arm, after one of the movies they watched ended.

Now here they were, various pieces of clothing scattered around the room haphazardly, as if thrown away with no grace after being removed with too much haste. Bedside lamp emitted a soft glow. Nothing else mattered, now that his legs were tangled with those of the boy next to him. They were feeling each other up, one of Craig's hands combing through a mess of golden hair, as the noiret and his boyfriend were making out viciously. This was so going much further than that, Craig knew, as he felt the smooth skin that was Tweek's palm, that was until now caressing the area between his ass and the small of his back, being removed from him and heard a sound like rummaging through the contents of the bedside table drawer.

"Tweek!"

Their hands met, for a brief moment Craig averted his eyes from his lover's face, seeing the small bottle of clear liquid and a square package.

Words were unnecessary. It was like they read each others' minds. Tweek poured a generous amount of lube into Craig's presented hand.

Their bodies were pressed close, their erections grinding against each other as Craig pulled them close and his lubed fingers started slowly massaging and teasing Tweek's hole. Soft moan escaped the blond's lips as Craig pushed one finger inside and prodded, looking for the sweet spot that would get his boyfriend to fall apart. Keen gasp let him know that he indeed located that spot and pushed a second finger inside Tweek, then another, starting a scissoring motion to loosen him up. Soft moans turned into desperate ones.

"Craig!"

"Tweek… you're so cute. I want you so much," Craig breathed, his facial expression contoured with an insatiable hunger for the blonde boy.

"Hah! Yes! Do it already Craig! I want you too!"

Craig's lust barely matched Tweek's.

Craig removed his fingers out from Tweek's ass and wiped them off on a towel. Just like he needed, Tweek poured more lube into his palm so he could slick his throbbing erection, already wrapped up by his partner.

Only a moment later he was looming above Tweek. He looked so hot, sprawled there on the bed underneath him, with his wild hair tousled around on the pillow. His slight blush and heavy lidded eyes. His perfect, lean, athletic body. His soft, sensitive skin, covered only in places with thin, tiny, almost nearly invisible blonde hair. Craig spread his smooth legs wide and guided his penis to penetrate his tight, pink ring of muscle with his rock hard member, slowly, lovingly, gently, angling just right as started to sink inside with tiny, slow thrusts, inch after torturous inch...

"Ngh!"

Tweek gasped and moaned as he felt the slight burn of being entered and stretched from inside.

"Oh Tweek." Craig sighed. "You're so beautifully tight!"

 _Thrust._

"Mmmm. Craig- it f-feels.. ah!... so good… Craig!…"

 _Thrust._

"Do you love me, Tweek?"

 _Thrust._

"Yes! I love you! I can't even…" - _thrust_ \- "Gah! Explain how much!"

 _Thrust._

"I love you too Tweek. More than anything." Craig breathes in Tweek's ear, nibbling it gently.

With a final thrust, Craig filled Tweek up with all seven inches of his cock, and stayed deep inside for a while, letting the other boy adjust to his girth, feeling the warmth of the core of his body.

"Craig… _please_ … _fuck me now_!"

"Okay Tweek." Craig breathes and starts thrusting, grinding against his prostate teasingly, going sloooow on purpose. That's how he gets Tweek to lose it completely . "How do you like that Tweekers?"

"Gah! Go faster babe! Please! Harder!"

Harder, huh? "How harder?"

" _Fucking wreck me_!"

"Oh, you want that?" Craig teased, still going gently and torturously slow.

"YES!"

With no more teasing, Craig obliged and withdrew almost all the way to the head and slammed back in to fuck his boyfriend exactly the way he wanted it, targeting his P-spot, over and over again, slamming into the vibrating body of the blonde boy roughly, giving him the merciless pounding he asked for, one that would leave him shaking afterwards.

And Tweek was letting out loud, lewd, obscene sounds every time that blinding spot of pleasure inside him was hit, writhing beautifully, pushing his ass up and angling it just right so to meet his boyfriends thrusts and making sure each one was placed just right. His shaky breath in sync, every so often managing to cry out in between breaths and moans:

"God … yes … so good … more … Craig … _ngh_ … haah … more … fuck me!… deeper! … HARDER!"

"Fuck, Tweek …..."

"Craig … fuck! … oh sweet Jesus!"

Craig felt he was close. He wouldn't last much longer with how sexy Tweek was being. Tweek was close too, Craig felt his walls clenching around him, to ride him out, so he started thrusting even faster, and leaned down to kiss Tweek while his lubed hand gripped Tweek's throbbing cock firmly and started stroking him along with his thrusts, his thumb sliding over the sensitive head of his, teasing his slit, helping him over the edge. Not too much later he made Tweek come as hard as ever, his seed coating their chests, few drips even falling in their faces.

Craig followed soon only a few thrusts later, coming whilst inside Tweek, staying hard even after coming, still thrusting slowly to prolong their pleasure.

Completely spent and dripping with sweat, Craig pulled out of Tweek carefully, removing the filled condom off of him, tying a knot on it and throwing it away, too exhausted to give a damn if he missed the trash can and stained the carpet or not.

Craig collapsed on his back, next to his boyfriend, who lay there trembling, feeling satiated and content. Craig wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled his vibrating body towards his chest.

"Craig… that was so hot… you were wonderful. I love you so much." Tweek murmured with his head rested on Craig's chest and his eyes closed, in a blissful post-coitus state, feeling slightly sore down there.

" _You_ were wonderful Tweek. I love you too," Craig breathed out, still panting, and kissed the top of Tweek's blonde head.

Ten minutes later, after a 'Let's get cleaned up' from Tweek, Craig let himself be hefted up from the bed by his boyfriend and led reluctantly into shower, not failing to notice that Tweek meanwhile snatched the bottle of lube and a few more condom packets.

"Really? What for?" Craig rolled his eyes, already knowing the answer.

"Round two, babe. We're not done yet, are we?" Tweek answered, slapping Craig's ass to hurry him up.

"Haven't you had enough already?"

"Nope. I want more." Tweek smirks.

"You're insatiable, you sleazy little slut, you know that?" I tease.

"Ooh Craaiig, I love when you talk dirty to me like that," Tweek cooed, nuzzling his head into Craig's neck and groping his ass. Craig felt he was getting hard again. "Come on."

 _Against all expectations, my boyfriend just had to be a such a horndog. This is going to be hard work._ Craig thought gravely.

…

One floor below, Mr. Tweak embraced his wife and noted happily:

"They're _so_ gay."

…

A full hour later, first half of which was spent by Tweek warming Craig up again, then Tweek leaning slightly forward whilst supporting himself with his hands on the edge of washbasin and Craig behind him pounding away, kissing Tweek's nape softly and watching his facial expression of pure, orgasmic bliss in the mirror (and wiping that mirror clean after Tweek came all over it), the second half with taking a bath together, they both emerged from the bathroom, this time both intending to finally hit the hay.

Dressed in pajamas, Craig in his favorite space blue, Tweek in his favorite lime green, they dropped down on the bed, Craig sprawled on his back, Tweek on his side, cuddling into Craig and resting his head on Craig's chest.

Craig, while he wouldn't admit it to anyone, even if they photographed or taped him doing it, above all loved snuggling with his boyfriend. One, he loved his boyfriend, and two, it felt nice and required almost no exertion. An ideal combination then, for someone who liked things nice and boring. Also, Tweek, while not being as insomniac as he used to be, admitted to Craig that it helped him fall asleep, especially if Craig would play with his hair, and would Craig gladly oblige. Tweek's wild, spiky blonde mane was one of his most distinctive features, along with his emerald green eyes. It always smelled nice and fresh of his caffeine (coincidence? No.) shampoo.

…

Craig woke up first. The first thing he noticed were the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. This wasn't his room, but they were a must have even in his boyfriend's room. Said boyfriend, mainly his mane of tousled blonde hair, was the second thing he noticed, as he shifted his head. This was his favorite way of waking up, if there ever was such a thing, he decided sometime early the relatively short time of his renewed romantic relationship with Tweek. These three months they were together were short compared to the seventeen years that Craig has lived, but they seemed like a whole new life to him. Like being born again and experiencing all those joyful firsts all over again, but so much better. Tweek made Craig's life better. They both harbored feelings for each other for a long time, and it took Clyde's mischievous plot to finally bring them together.

However, there was still something that worried Craig. He thought the last night with Tweek would push these thoughts away, and for a while it did. But later, after the sex, they would come back.

At any moment, Tweek could wake up, horny as ever. Tweek loved sex perhaps a little too much. That must have been the "catching up on all the fun they've been missing", as he called it. Not that Craig minded. It was ironic, however, Craig thought, knowing how Tweek is usually anxious about stuff, thinking he'd be worried about STDs and stuff. His libido must have been stronger than his anxieties. Not that they needed to worry about STDs. They were both perfectly healthy, loyal to each other and, before they started sleeping with each other, both virgins. Still, Tweek suggested it would be better to use condoms anyway. Just to be sure.

But that was not the issue.

…

" _Kelly Zhou goes a bit more whimsical with 'Craig and Tweek: Moonlight Dance'."_

" _Awwwww!"_

" _Dude, what the fuck?!"_

" _In Yaoi art, the Seme, or top, is usually dominating the Uke, or bottom, as demonstrated in Heather Nishimura's 'Tweek and Craig: Boizu Rabu'."_

" _Awwwww!" [Clapping]._

…

 _What the fuck indeed._ In retrospect, what the fuck was Wendy and those Asian girls who drew that thinking, presenting a drawing of Tweek wearing a pink bow in his hair, and tied up in a pink ribbon? They think it's cute, but I find it kinda .. I don't know. Weird? Disturbing? Tweek isn't girly like that, he's a just a typical guy like me or any other. Well, maybe not all that typical, with his coffee addiction, anxieties and paranoia on one hand, and his frequent training and totally kicking ass in the ring on the other. Obviously, he can't beat them all, so sometimes, when he's not getting the upper hand in a fight, he gets his ass handed to him instead. Whenever I attend his training or fights, I cringe with every hit my boyfriend takes, and always help him patch up afterwards, almost shed a tear every time he gasps sharply as I swat his cuts with peroxide and fix them up.

One of the Asian girls, backed up by the rest of them, actually confronted me once and spat venom at me for being an abusive boyfriend, not believing a word of my defense that I'm not hurting him and he has those bruises from his fights.

" _You think I'm that stupid to believe that, Tucker? Why would Tweek fight anyone? Ukes don't do that, they're sensitive and sweet. It's your job as the Seme to protect him! Either you're failing that, or you're being rough with him. You've always been a violent one."_

" _Yea you are stupid. What the fuck are you even talking about? Tweek has been doing mixed martial arts for years. He gets these bruises every time he has a competition fight._ _In fact, why don't you ask him?"_

" _I don't believe that, I've never seen or heard of that. He's obviously scared of you and worried that if he told anyone, you'd hurt him more!"_

" _Tweek scared of me?! How would I even be able to hurt him? I would never do that, because a) I love him, and b) I wouldn't dare, since his punch is like getting hit by a fucking freight train!_ _And you wouldn't have seen or heard about his fights because you're here only for short exchange every year and this is the first time his competition fights are at the same time as your exchange period."_

I flipped them all off before walking away. What the hell is the matter with these girls?

People say we should be grateful for them getting us together, but I think, with the attraction that grew between us over time, we would have gotten together anyway, Asian girls or not. Besides, we have Clyde, our shipper number one. He and Bebe sort of got together at the Yaoi art fair while fawning over the pictures of us. Huh. All that Creek art has been more effective at bringing them together than us, because apart from some short breaks, their relationship has pretty much lasted until now, whilst our 'break', if it can be called that, took six years. Until Clyde helped us two to get back together… is that what they call synergy effect?

Most of the Yaoi art they made depicted me as the Seme and Tweek as the Uke, for some reason. I'll have to do some research about Yaoi myself.

…

Best to start on Wikipedia, the Internet's answer to all the questions. Search: Yaoi. That's a pretty long article. Hmm, a separate paragraph about Seme and Uke. Let's see here.

 _The two participants in a yaoi relationship (and to a lesser extent in_ _yuri_ _) are often referred to as_ _seme_ _("top") and_ _uke_ _("bottom"). These terms originated in martial arts: seme derives from the_ _ichidan_ _verb "to attack", while uke is taken from the verb "to receive" and is used in_ _Japanese gay slang_ _to mean the receptive partner ("bottom") in_ _anal sex_ _._

Well, so far either nothing interesting or nothing I didn't already know. I didn't know the etymology, so that falls into the 'not interesting' category. So I read on.

 _The_ _seme_ _is generally older and taller with a stronger chin, shorter hair, smaller eyes, and a more stereotypically masculine, and "macho" demeanor than the_ _uke_ _._

Hmm. Older? Check, but only a few months. Taller? Check, almost half a foot. Stronger chin, shorter hair, smaller eyes, all check.

 _The_ _seme_ _usually pursues the_ _uke_ _, who often has softer, androgynous, feminine features with bigger eyes and a smaller build, and is often physically weaker than the_ _seme_ _._

Well, I didn't really pursue Tweek, it's more like we both found our way towards each other, so, no.

Softer, androgynous, feminine features. Does Tweek has those? And if so, what are they anyway? Shape of his face? His hairstyle (well, it's not really a style, more like a chaos) or hair color? Smaller build, well, he's shorter, but definitely not physically weaker. He's been going to the gym since fifth grade so I'm pretty sure that he's got more muscle strength than me. I'm not exactly a stick guy with spaghetti arms, but too lazy to pick up a dumbbell.

 _Another way the_ _seme_ _and_ _uke_ _characters are shown is through who is dominant in the relationship - a character can take the uke role even if he is not presented as feminine, simply by being juxtaposed against and pursued by a more dominant, more masculine, character._

How exactly am I more dominant or masculine again? This whole thing is weird! Does any of that really apply on Tweek and me? So far, as our sex life went, Tweek has only bottomed, but what does that have to do with anything? We're not advertising what we do in bed, but it seems that everyone somehow assumes that _that_ – Tweek being the 'Uke' - is the way it is. That it's the way it _has to be_. That _must be_ what these girls think, always giggling whenever they see Tweek, always trying to get him to be their Gay Best Friend as they approach him, asking him to go shopping for clothes and shoes with them, which he always politely declines, wide eyed and puzzled. Whenever they see me though, all they do is glare daggers at me. I bet to them, I'm just one of those asshole guys who mistreat their better halves. They even tried to persuade Tweek to join the girls in the mass break-up with their boyfriends for fuck's sake, and wouldn't listen when Tweek told them that he and I are both guys and have no reason to break up. I can't decide if their attitude towards me or Tweek is the more annoying one.

…

I keep going these thoughts whenever I think back to our first time. The day Tweek and I have gone all the way. Home run. The moment we both officially lost our virginities. It was only three weeks into our now official relationship, but what can you do when two horny teenage boys, madly in love, totally gay for each other, get even hornier than usual on a Saturday night during a heavy make-out session at what was supposed to be an ordinary sleepover… well, perhaps not all that ordinary. Tweek invited me to his home, saying both his parents are away so we'd be free to do _anything_ without being disturbed, and I just knew by his intonation that this was something else. It doesn't take a genius to find the answer of that equation. I was mentally prepared for anything and Tweek must have felt it, and while I had high hopes, I didn't actually expect _that_. And we didn't even discuss who would do what. We just both seemed to anticipate where things were going, and went with it. It was like already back then we had this almost telepathic link. Tweek pinned me down on the bed and took control of things. Everything felt so right, so good - no _, amazing_ , there was not one thing I could protest about coming to my mind. I actually though he was going to penetrate me, but the next thing I knew I was wrapped up, slicked with lube and … oh my God.

We talked about it later. Tweek felt ready, I felt ready, and Tweek felt that I felt ready, so he wanted to finally do it. Then he told me, he didn't expect that I'd want to be receiving, so he prepared himself fully that he'd do it, and that god damn was that a good decision. It was the best feeling in the world, Tweek described, like a series of amazingly powerful jolts running through his entire body, a sensation that brings one to orgasm harder than a guy could otherwise achieve. But not only did I enjoy it too, I felt so proud I could make Tweek feel like this. And because I wanted to satisfy my man every time just like that, we kept to our pitcher/catcher roles. But it got me thinking: So, I already knew before this that being on the receiving end of gay sex must most likely feel really good. After all, if it didn't, why else would anyone want to do it? But actually hearing it from my own boyfriend how amazing it is, sparked my curiosity. Should I try some play with my own butthole, to see what it's really like? Should we, maybe … switch it up sometimes?

And that's where my worries stemmed from. What if it changes me somehow? What if, after I try it, I will no longer be the same person, the same old, stoic, brooding, mysterious Craig Tucker? _What if someone finds out? Especially the Asian girls?_ Am I going to become the 'Uke'? The cute boy that girls gush and giggle over, ask him to go shopping with them for clothes and shoes, one they see as sensitive and sweet (or, say, _girly?_ ), as 'one of their own'? _Would it compromise my masculinity_? Would I be able to handle _that? And how the hell does the always-worrying-about-something Tweek handle it, if it's true that everyone seems to take for granted that he's the 'Uke' and if he realizes that?!_ Two conflicting voices clashed for a fierce battle inside my mind.

\- I'm Craig Tucker, I'm supposed to give not a single fuck about what anyone else thinks! I know I'll like it, so I should stop overthinking it and just go for it and ask Tweek to fuck me! Hell, I'm already hard just thinking about it!

 _\- It's emasculating, Craig. Don't do it._

\- It's not! Tweek does it, and it's not emasculating him anyhow, nor any of the guys starring in gay porn, and millions other guys around the world. Besides, this is not some Yaoi fairy-tale for girls by girls, all with that Seme and Uke structure. This is the real world, where these things don't matter. Right?

 _\- Wrong! Think about all the stupid people asking the same old question, "Who's the 'girl'?" and the more informed people asking "Who's the bottom?"! The reason the Japanese do the Yaoi the way they do is because that way it reflects the reality, Craig. A couple must have its feminine and masculine roles. Like Yin and Yang. That's how it works. Don't be the feminine one._

\- No, that's not true! It doesn't have to be that way. We're both guys!

 _\- You're more of a guy, Craig. Keep it that way!_

\- Am I really? What if we're equal on that part? Or, what if Tweek is the more of a 'guy'?

 _\- Then I definitely must not do it! If I'm that insecure, I can't allow something like that to happen! Let Tweek take the dick up the ass, he's not complaining after all._

\- But that's so demeaning! And I'm not insecure! I will still be just as much of a guy as I was before if I do it and give zero fucks about what everyone thinks afterwards!

 _\- Think about your reputation. Think about your friends! What would Clyde and Token say if they knew?_

\- They must realize one of us is receiving. They probably think it's Tweek, like everyone else. They aren't treating him any different than me!

 _\- That's not true, Craig. You know they are much nicer to him than you._

\- And that's a bad thing? They are nicer to him because he's a nicer person; I'm kind of an asshole.

 _\- They don't treat him like a_ real guy _, Craig._

"Bullshit!" Fuck, fuck, fuck! I said that out loud! I couldn't keep it contained, could I?

"Craig?" Oh, good going me. I woke him up. I'm really an asshole, am I not?

"Morning Tweekers. Sorry about that. Slept well?"

"I always do with you." Well, if Tweek thinks I'm an asshole, he sure doesn't show it. Instead he presses a soft kiss on my lips.

"Craig, what were you yelling about? What's bullshit?"

"It's nothing, Tweek. Nothing important." I try my best to tell a little white lie.

"Craig, you know I don't buy that. Come on. Talk to me." Damnit Tweek. Am I that easy for you to read?

"I can't. You'll laugh or think I'm stupid. Probably both."

"What if I promise I won't?"

"No, you will, trust me."

"Fine, so maybe I will. You should tell me anyway. You know, communication is the key for successful relationship," Tweek concludes, circling my chest with his index finger teasingly. Ugh, damn this cliché statement.

"Tweek, it's… kinda personal, and… possibly embarrassing." Possibly. Oh hell, I could already feel my ears redden.

"Well, who else then could you tell, if not me?"

"I could tell nobody. So that nobody will laugh at me?"

"Very smart, Craig. Fine, I'll drop it. For now."

"Good. Ready for breakfast."

"Yeah, sure, but first..." he grips my morning wood under the duvet and smirks. "We'll have to do something about _that_."

Here we go again…

"Um… I'm kinda tired Tweek."

"Let me take care of it, you don't have to do any work." Tweek says, as he gets on top of me and straddles my thighs. My heart starts beating rapidly. Is he intending to do what I think he is?

"You're gonna…?"

"Ride you. Yeah, what were you thinking?"

Oh. And I thought now would be the time it would happen. I really did. Does he actually not want to top? Or does he still think I wouldn't want to bottom? When we talked about that, I neither confirmed nor denied it. But I guess I'm not ready to be taken like that. Yet. If I really want to bottom, I'm gonna need some advice. But from whom if not from Tweek?

"Aaaaahh…!" I immediately forget about everything else because Tweek takes me in his mouth. But he'll go further than that. I know he will. For him, oral is just a kind of a foreplay.

…

We come down to kitchen where we're met with a not-so-pleasant surprise.

"Morning, boys." My dad greets us with his warm voice.

"Sit down you two lovebirds, you must be exhausted. Already so busy in the morning, aren't you?" my mom smiles. "I'll make you some breakfast. What would you like, eggs, bacon, pancakes, cereals? You two need a lot of nutrients…"

"Hi, mom, dad. … ? _Ngh_. You… you two are home? I thought you weren't coming home before Sunday afternoon?" I start to vibrate.

"No sweetie, we actually got back yesterday late in the evening."

"You two were making quite a noise last night," my dad adds. Shit! I thought we'd be home alone.

"Gah! You heard us?!" I redden a bit. Yeah, I like sex, but this is the kind of conversation _I don't want_ to have with my parents. Pressure!

"Sweetie, it's ok, you don't need to be ashamed!" I start to pull my hair, but Craig stops me.

"We were once young and wild too, weren't we." Dad smiles at my mum. Oh god no no no.  
"Gah!Idon'twannahearaboutyoursexlifewhenyoutwowereyoungagain! Or talk about ours." I add half to myself, but they hear me.

"That's okay hun, just promise us you're always being safe."

"Don't worry Mrs. Tweak, we are." Craig puts his arm around my shoulders as he answers for us with a polite smile.

"You are such a sweetheart Craig. I'm happy that Tweek has you for a boyfriend." My mom gushes and reaches to stroke Craig's hair. That looked ridiculous. He's almost a foot taller than her. "Now sit. You must be hungry."

…

"You boys do the dishes."

Agh. Why? Oh well. If I do this chore, maybe my dad would be more compliant…"

…

"Dad, can I please borrow the car for the next weekend?" Tweek asks all of a sudden. Next weekend? For our date? What is he planning if he needs to drive us there?

"Only if you promise not to get any more speeding tickets. You always drive like your ass is on fire."

"That's because it-OW!" Tweek smacks me in the arm before I finish it.

"You shouldn't have bought such a fast car then. But I promise, I wont get any tickets. And I'll fill up the tank too!"

"Well, where do you need to go anyway? You don't need to take the car if you want to get to the mall or somewhere like that."

"Argh, God no, not the mall."

"Where then?"

"Um… Denver, actually."

Denver? That's two hours of driving. Tweek, what are your intentions?

"Why do you need to go to Denver Tweek? I don't think you should be driving that far, I don't know…"

"It's, um, for our date, actually."

"Aaaah, okay then son. You don't have to pay for the gas though. Here, I'll give you some money." Mr. Tweak gets several fifty dollar bills from his wallet and gives them to Tweek. "That should be enough to get you from here to Denver and back.

"Thank you Dad!"

…

"See you round Tweekers." I kiss my boyfriend goodbye as I'm about to head out his front door.

"You sure you don't want me to walk with you?"

"No babe, I'm not going home yet, I, uh-I need to take care of something first." Damn, my ears redden a bit. That was not supposed to happen and of course, Tweek notices.

"What is it? Should I be worried?"

"Of course not! It's nothing important. Really." Well, I'm not being entirely honest, but this isn't for Tweek to worry about, I think.

"All right. I love you."

"Love you too." One more kiss, then I depart. I'm going in the opposite direction then I would if I was going home, but I need to talk to someone. We're not exactly friends, but I estimated that when it comes to sex, from all the people I know, he's the most qualified to answer my questions and keep quiet about it. But he lives on the other side of the town, in the poor people neighborhood.

…

Tweek wasn't liking this. Craig seemed kinda secretive. Should he follow him? _That's kind of a dick move, is it not? Following him secretly like that,_ Tweek thought. Not being paranoid wasn't Tweek's MO, but he trusted Craig, he knew Craig wouldn't cheat on him or anything like that, but what if it was some personal matter that he wanted to take care of, one thing lead to another, it would result in a fight, things got out of hand and Craig got hurt? Or killed! That does it. Tweek was going to go after him.

...

 _So sorry for taking so long to write another chapter. If there's interest, there are more to come._


	3. Chapter 3

Tweek grabbed his jacket and headed out to follow Craig. He realized he should have also grabbed a beanie or something to cover his head. It wasn't very difficult to notice him with hair like his. Whilst rummaging his drawer frantically to find something appropriate, he stumbled across a blue fleece chullo with a yellow poof ball on top. Tweek brought it up to his face, inhaled it's scent and sighed.

 _Definitely one of Craig's._

Tweek's stomach tightened with anxiety. What was his boyfriend getting into right now? No time to waste. Tweek found a black beanie and put it on quickly.

…

Tweek reached the crossroads towards which he saw Craig going and looked around. Not a moment too later, he spotted him, walking towards SoDoSoPa and the poor people (meaning McCormicks) neighborhood. Kenny was on friendly terms with Tweek, but the same couldn't be said about Craig. They didn't hate each other, but it wasn't as if they liked to hang out with each other, either. This didn't look like a good sign. Why would Craig go there? Was it some shady deal he had with Kenny? What if they had a meth lab in the garage once again and Craig was involved somehow? Many catastrophic scenarios, one worse than the other, popped up in Tweek's mind. Resolutely, he kept following Craig.

A while later, Craig has indeed stopped in front of Kenny's house. What did Craig want from him?

If Tweek could get up to the balcony of Steed's, maybe he could overhear something. Going through The Rusty alley was out of the question, it was directly in Craig's line of sight. Maybe he could go around the Bi The Garage ...

...

Craig has finally reached his destination. He stood in front of the single-story house (if it could be called that) in the midst of SoDoSoPa. Brand new pavement, part of the development of this vibrant art district, surrounded it, but there was a sort of an island in front of it, surrounded by a tall stone curb, with a rusty old station wagon, with its old, threadbare and somewhat deflated tires on two of the wheels (the other two were missing altogether) standing there on a patch of a dirty lawn that was mostly reduced to mud, further stained by the carbon black oily sludge, slowly oozing from the bottom of the sump and dripping down on ground underneath. The house had a faded color that was peeling off in places. Few windowpanes were cracked and patched with a piece of transparent plastic and a length of duct tape. It was as intended by the architect who designed SoDoSoPa, in order to promote diversity, and show that even the low-income residents (Kenny's family) could feel like they belong in the new SoDoSoPa neighborhood, whether they liked it or not. They didn't. The SoDoSoPa district was kitschy, Kenny's house in the midst of all of these upscale businesses was an eyesore, and the whole idea was as ridiculous as everything else this town ever came up with.

Craig hoped Kenny would be home. Kenny may have looked like an ordinary lower-class all-American boy that you'd find the likes of anywhere around the country, but he was anything but ordinary. For one, he could never die permanently. Anytime something fatal happened to him, which happened more often than not, he'd be back, usually the day right after, sometimes a bit later, but he came back nonetheless, looking and being exactly the same as he was before his premature demise. Two, he has probably had more sexual encounters than all of his peers combined. Kenny liked to screw around, and regardless of his redneck-ish upbringing, he did not limit himself to the opposite sex only. And he started early as well. _Too early_ in fact. When he was nine, he voluntarily gave head to a guy during a live FM radio broadcast for $10. Craig figured that if there was something sexual a guy could possibly do with another person, Kenny's most likely had a _hands-on_ experience, so whatever he wanted to ask, Kenny would know the answer.

Craig took the remaining steps towards the house and rang the doorbell.

When no-one answered, he rang the doorbell again. Or rather, he pressed the doorbell button, but there was no sound. After a closer look, he found out just why – the pair of twisted, bare wires sticking out of the doorbell button didn't lead to anything that could possibly make a sound.

Craig knocked on the door instead, worried for a while that merely a feather-light knock might cause their imminent collapse. Luckily, it didn't, and soon enough, he was met with the cocky, grinning face of the quasi-immortal blonde teen, dressed only in boxers and a worn, almost see-through, plain white t-shirt. Interestingly, he managed to look good in anything, even something as unflattering as this. Kenny, not unlike Tweek, had short messy hair, but of slightly darker shade of blonde, and not messy in the spastic-but-still-looking-cute kind of way, more like the too-poor-for-proper-hair-care-but-still-looking-effortlessly-cool kind of way. He was taller than Tweek, but apparently skinnier.

Why was Craig comparing the appearances of the two anyway?

"Craig Tucker, what a surprise. Are you here make my day better?" Kenny smiled at him seductively.

"Fuck's sake Kenny. What you take me for, a male escort?"

"Of course not. I thought you and Tweek would be exclusive. But if that's not the case, I won't say no, 'cuz you _are_ hot." Kenny purred, touching Craig's chin with his index finger and going lower, over his adam's apple, going lower still -

Craig took his hand and pushed it down. This guy was fucking intolerable, with his shameless flirting and being way too touchy-feely, Craig thought.

"Geez, McCorming, get your mind out of the gutter sometimes. I'm not here for that. Speaking of exclusive, aren't you by any chance screwing, ' _cough!_ ', I mean dating, Butters now?"

"Butters and I have an open relationship." Kenny shrugged.

Craig scoffed. "Of course you do."

"Now Craig, don't jump to conclusions. It's not without a good reason. Anyway, if you're not here to fuck me, why are you here?"

"I just need a favor. Should be something you're good at."

"A _favor,_ huh?"

"Yea. Not _that_ kind of favor! Kind of. Just a little advice, all right?"

"U-huh." Kenny raised his eyebrows. "'Quid pro quo' ring any bells?"

"Stop trying to appear as if you're not a piece of poor white trash, Kenny." Craig scoffed. "And I'm still not sleeping with you in return for your favor, if that's what you're implying."

"Aw, that sucks. You're no fun at all, Craig."

"No, it doesn't. You know what, if you want something in return, how about you remember when you and your group of douchebags swindled me out of my hundred dollars worth of birthday money, that none of you ever bothered to give back? You help me out and I'll forget all about that."

"Okay, first off, if you want something from me, stop calling my friends douchebags. They're not douchebags. Not even Cartman, though that's only because he's something way worse than that. Now, what is it that you need?"

"Not here dude." Craig muttered. "Can we do this inside? Is anyone of your folks home?"

"Just my parents, my dad's brother, mom's cousin and his son, my dad's brother's girlfriend, her mother, my brother and his girlfriend, my little sister, and some guy named Bob also with his girlfriend."

"Not a lot of privacy here then?"

"Good guess."

"Fine," Craig said. "Let's go to my house."

"That'll be better. Let me just put something on."

A while later, Kenny came out of his house wearing a pair of light blue jeans and his signature orange parka.

"And seeing as it's almost noon, I want a lunch too! It's been a while since I had a proper meal for lunch." That wasn't news, Craig could tell by his skinny figure. "I'm sure your mom will have something delicious for my taste buds. Other than her bush…"

"McCormick, I fucking warn you…"

"Alright, alright." Kenny raised his hands defensively. "I'm just kidding, man, don't get your panties in a twist."

"That thing with my mom's… _that,_ wasn't funny back then and it isn't fucking funny now."

"It was pretty funny actually. You just have a shitty sense of humor, dude. If it was my mom, I'd laugh my ass off."

"That's because you're a pervert."

"True that." Kenny winked at him.

...

Tweek has finally made it round Kenny's house and up the stairs to the balcony of Steeds, staying unspotted by Craig or Kenny, and listened closely to catch some bits of their conversation.

 _"Not here dude! Can we do this inside? Is anyone of your folks home?"_

 _"Just my parents, my dad's brother, mom's cousin and his son, my dad's brother's girlfriend, her mother, my brother and his girlfriend, my little sister, and some guy named Bob also with his girlfriend."_

 _"Not a lot privacy here then?"_

 _"Good guess."_

 _"Fine. Let's go to my house."_

 _"That'll be better. Let me just put something on."_

What the fuck! Tweek couldn't believe his own ears. Was Craig seriously saying _that_?

Craig. The love of his life, with _Kenny_ , of all people. _'He was inviting Kenny to his home, right after spending a night with me! And I was so sure he would_ _never_ _...'_ , ran through Tweeks head.

Tweek sat down on one of the chairs, expecting a panic attack any minute now.

"Ngh! What did I do wrong?" Tweek rasped as he pulled his hair.

He just sat there as slight tremor took him over and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He was slowly taking in what he just overheard. He still couldn't believe it, but the thought that he would lose Craig was always his worst fear, and now that fear has formed in a real shape right in front of him.

But was it really real, or was he having paranoid thoughts, as he tended to, and this was all just one big misunderstanding?

 _'..it is not the world as it is.'_ The unforgettable voice echoed in his mind.

"Aaargh! _"_ Fucking ghost of human kindness. Bullshit ghost, he was a trickster whose real goal was to kidnap him. That was one of the most traumatizing experiences Tweek ever had to go through. Why would what he had to say be of any value?

Even a crook may be right sometimes.

Tweek wiped the tears from his face and stood up. Tweek was a fighter, and he wouldn't give up so easily without a fight. And if Kenny was trying to steal his boyfriend? The fucker would pay! Friendship be damned.

…

"Hi mom."

"Hello Mrs. Tucker."

"Oh hello boys", Craig's mom peeked into the hall and greeted them. "Lunch is almost ready, I'm making roast beef with potatoes,..." She stopped mid-sentence as she noticed the blond beside Craig was not Tweek, and peered at him questioningly with one eyebrow raised.

"I invited Kenny for lunch with us today." Craig stated simply, not bothering to ask his mom if it's fine with her.

"And Tweek?"

"He's not coming over today."

Craig gave his mom a 'don't ask' look and flipped her off. She returned the gesture.

…

"Dude, what was that about?" Kenny asked as he sat on Craig's bed, leaning against the headboard, Craig sitting on the edge of his bed, forcing himself not to look at the over-confident blond, who just made himself comfortable as if he was at home here, so he wouldn't feel the need to flip him off.

"Mom found out about dad's affairs back then with the Troll Trace program. She probably thinks I take after him or something."

"Mmhhm."

"The Asian chicks can think I'm a manipulative cheater all they like, and I couldn't care less really, but my own mom could know better."

"Well, maybe she's right." Kenny said with a grin, leaned forward and ran his hand up Craig's thigh, only to have it swatted away.

"Stop that shit already!"

"Alright, alright. So what is this super-important thing you want from me?" Kenny asked nonchalantly.

"Ugh." Shit. Why Kenny. Why the fucking hell, Kenny? Fuck, what was Craig thinking. Why did Craig think that him, of all people, would be the right person to go to? That was such a fucking stupid idea, as he realized now and regretted it immediately.

"That hard, huh? Well, if you changed your mind about telling me and brought me all the way here for nothing, that's fine with me man. I still want the lunch though."

"Fuck's sake. Okay, fine." Craig thought about how to approach the subject carefully. "What's your opinion on switching?"

"You mean in sex?"

"No, dick for brains, obviously I'm talking about fucking light bulbs." Craig said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Of course I mean sex."

"I don't see a problem with it. What, do you and Tweek want to try switching positions? Go for it. Seriously, is that all you really wanted to ask?" Kenny asked incredulously.

"Kind of. Well, I'm not sure if _we_ want to – Tweek never mentioned it and I thought about it more than once… but it's just, wouldn't it be weird or something? Do you and Butters switch?"

"Well, no. Not that it matters if we do or don't, but..."

"But that's the point – you top, and it would be weird if Butters did, right? I mean..."

"I didn't say I top." Kenny shook his head curtly. "Not with Butters, anyway."

"Huh?" Craig's eyebrows rose. "But, you said..."

"I only said we don't switch." Kenny corrected.

"Wha-yea, but obviously you... I mean, if I look at you and Butters, clearly he is – " Craig rambled in confusion.

"Clearly he's what?" Kenny cut him off.

"I don't know, he's like… no offense, but he seems to me kinda… girly?… so I assumed…"

"You assumed what?"

Craig didn't answer, he just shook his head in confusion, so Kenny went on instead.

"So maybe you're right that our cute lil' Buttercup probably isn't going to win any Mr. Hypermasculine awards anytime soon, but that doesn't mean he couldn't top. Same goes for you and Tweek. Besides, Tweek isn't girly, really. And if he was, doesn't change a thing. Why would you even need to overthink this so much, man?"

"Well, I… I'm sorry, you know the history Tweek and I have with the Asian girls and yaoi and whatnot, so..."

"Dude, Craig. You didn't take that yaoi stuff too seriously, did you? It's a genre of _fiction_ , Craig, you know that means – fiction? It's not supposed to be reality. You know that, right?"

"I don't know, I guess it's just…" Craig didn't know how to formulate it. How to explain that he couldn't rid himself of the sense of shame that he seemed to have associated with the idea of being on the receiving end, and yet didn't have a single problem with letting Tweek deal with it, who actually didn't bat an eyelash about it. It seemed impossible, at least not without coming off as a massive hypocrite. Craig thought Kenny would be in same situation as himself, and now that he learned that not only he wasn't, but also that Kenny was totally nonchalant about it. But that's just how Kenny was, he guessed. Craig never really thought about it, but now, face to face with Kenny, he realized he _was_ kind of self-conscious, contrary to his 'I don't give a fuck' façade. Was there really no valid excuse he could come up with? Unless…

"…I mean, what if someone, like my friends, catch us in the act? Don't you ever worry about that?"

"Hell, I already lost count on how many times I was getting nailed and someone walked in us, whether it was Stan, Kyle, or fucking Cartman - who you can bet won't pass up a chance to call someone a fag, you know, in order to cover up that he might be one himself. As if we all didn't know about his boner for Kyle." Kenny chuckled mockingly.

"Okay, well… But you kinda do have the reputation of a whore, so I guess it shouldn't really surprise anyone. Me on the other hand… If Token or Clyde walked in on me like that, I don't think I could ever look in their eyes again. What if they think differently of me after that?"

"Well," Kenny thoughtfully scratched his chin, "if they do, you could always hang out with us instead. We won't think differently of you, no worries." Kenny said with impish grin and patted Craig's shoulder. "Not even Cartman, in such case, would change his opinion of you. Though that might be because he basically thinks himself superior to everyone."

"Fuck no." Craig retorted. "I don't wanna be stranded in Peru again, or shot out into outer space or wherever the hell you crazy motherfuckers always end up!"

"Aw come on! We aren't as bad as you think… mostly. But I guess then you'll have to deal with your friends if they catch you in a... sticky situation. But seriously, I wouldn't sweat it. Token and Clyde are cool guys, and they aren't fucking stupid either; surely they realize how it works."

"Yea, but still. All the yaoi stuff about us, when you look at it, it just kinda seems... obvious, who's the, erm, 'seme'. " Craig air-quoted the last part. "So I'm guessing that's how Clyde and Token think it works."

"Like with me and Butters?"

"Kind of. Shit...", realization, how not everything is as it seems, smashed Craig in his face.

"I think it's all just in your head, dude."

"So, you and Butters…", Craig was trying to make sense of the newfound information, "when you guys fuck, you bottom every time?"

"Yea, I do, unless we do other stuff. There are other methods how two guys can get each other off than pound ass all the time. But, giving or receiving, sex is sex and if it feels good, I don't really care if it's one or the other."

"But why – with Butters?" Craig was trying to understand.

"Long story." Kenny shrugged.

"I got time."

"You really wanna know?"

"Yea, I'm curious."

"Fine then. But don't tell anybody, or I'm gonna kill you, make it look like an accident and have sympathy sex with Tweek afterwards, got it?"

"Yea whatever, it's personal and super secret etc., etc. So what's the story?"

Kenny contemplated for a while if he could trust Craig or not. He decided he would, since Craig trusted Kenny enough to approach him with his own personal stuff – the kind of stuff that made him step out of his comfort zone.

"Butters has some kind of a childhood trauma. I don't know what exactly happened to him, he wouldn't tell me the details. It was back in fourth grade. We all once got pissed at Cartman when Stan's mom got us a bucket of KFC, and that fat fuck ate all the skin from every piece. We decided to that instead of letting him get to us, we'd ignore him completely, remember that?"

"Yeah?"

"So, we ignored him and that idiot actually thought he was dead, but trapped on Earth. Butters didn't know about it so he didn't ignore Cartman, and Cartman convinced him he was a ghost… poor Butters, he was so naïve back then…

Anyway, his fucking parents thought he was just being delusional and had him hospitalized, and I don't know what fucked up things they done with him there, but it shook him up bad... Like I said, I don't know the details, I just know that Butters gets extremely anxious just from the though of receiving. So I don't ask him to, ever."

"Dude..." Craig exclaimed in disbelief. "I'd fucking murder that fat prick if I were you." Craig was certain that Butters was perhaps the nicest guy on planet, and if Cartman, the exact opposite, caused anything like that to happen to him...

"So would I, but Butters insisted that it wasn't all Cartman's fault… that he wasn't directly responsible. Even though I'm sure he had a lot to do with it, but I didn't want to pry, so..."

"That's exactly what he would say! Butters is just way too forgiving. If I was you, I'd kill his fat ass."

"And I told Butters that too, but he said it wouldn't make him feel better. And actually I think his parents are more to blame. And if Butters doesn't want me kill Cartman's ass, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want me to do the same with his mom and dad. Even if they are fucking insane, his dad especially, I'm sure killing your boyfriend's parents isn't a very nice thing to do." Kenny chuckled sarcastically.

"I guess not." Craig fell silent for a short moment. "Okay, so why are you telling me this again?"

"Because you wanted to know why Butters fucks me and not the other way around?"

"Oh yea. I'm still having trouble trying to picture that."

"Well, just so you know, it works out fine for us. Of course, I like to stick my dick in someone quite often, but I can't demand that from Butters, so that's why I said we have an open relationship, and with a good reason too. Butters is okay with it if I have sex with other people, as long as I'm being safe. Same goes for him."

"For him?"

"Butters also sees that Canadian girlfriend of his every now and then."

"And you're sure they are fucking?"

"I'm more than sure they are fucking. We were at a party once and, well... I could still hear them over the music. She's really loud. And we did have a really hot threesome once."

"Too much information."

"Don't ask things you don't want to know then."

"Smart-ass… So what should I do?"

"Just ask Tweek if he's interested in switching, and if he is, do it. It's that simple."

"I still don't know... won't it hurt?"

"Only if you actively resist it. You need to be completely relaxed, alright? Just, allow yourself to be fucked." Kenny shrugged casually. "As weird as that sounds. If you feel like you need to be in control, do the prep on yourself, and sit down on him. But before anything, make sure you're clean down there. It's best to avoid spicy food, or things could get really shitty." Kenny chuckled at his own pun while Craig flipped him off.

"It's also a good idea to train how to control your muscles. There's this trick how to get your ass relaxed, really simple, wanna know how it works?"

"Okay.." Slight tinge of red creeped its way up Craig's face. It did not escape his notice, however, that Kenny was not being his usual cocky, grinning, flirtatious self while he was giving him rather a decent explanation. Without a hint of awkwardness or discomfort. Simply, as if he was explaining to someone how to repair a flat tire or tune a guitar. He seemed… like a pro. As if sex was his livelihood. It almost was, except he didn't charge anything for it. It was now that Craig realized, that Kenny was a good choice after all. Kenny just knew this stuff, and Craig, while skeptical at first, eventually saw that what he at first thought impossible wasn't that difficult, actually. However...

"There's still one problem. You're at least what, four inches taller than Butters, so how does that work? I'm half a foot taller than Tweek. So when I'm on top of him…" Craig paused as he pointed to his eyes. Suddenly he couldn't find the right words. How would he explain this to Kenny, for whom many of his encounters were just meaningless sex, whereas for Craig, in those heated times of intimacy with Tweek, meaningless wasn't even a word. He didn't want to disclose such details. How the differences of their physique made such perfect connection possible. How he could be on top of Tweek, _inside_ Tweek, embracing Tweek, ravaging Tweek's beautiful lips with his own, as he couldn't get enough of his taste, and staring deep into Tweek's gorgeous green eyes, all at the same time. It was impossible to describe with words. The only way for someone to understand would be to try it themselves, but _no way in hell_ would Craig ever let that happen. Only Craig would ever have the privilege of tasting Tweek, no one else. Only over Craig's dead body, and maybe not even then.

Kenny, however, seemed to have caught on.

"I think I get what you mean. But you can try other positions than missionary."

"Like what, face down, ass up? I don't think I'd like that..."

"How do you know if you haven't even tried it? But, if you think so, you can always ride him, or maybe try this – let me show you."

"What?!"

"Chill, it's just a demonstration, look, lie down on your left side – yep, like that. Now let me get behind you…" Kenny said as he positioned himself on the bed behind Craig, who didn't look very excited about this 'demonstration', but cooperated nonetheless.

"Don't get any cute ideas though, you fucker!"

"Don't worry," Kenny chuckled. "See, perfect." Kenny placed his right hand on Craig's right hip and started thrusting his pelvis provocatively, which didn't seem to impress Craig.

"Okay, I get it. You can get off me now."

"Yeah. But you see, even when you're taller than me, this way we can keep eye contact and kiss just fine, so intimacy is not a problem. Or I could just kiss your nape like this, and…"

 ***CRASH!** *

Both boys jumped at the sudden sound of door flying open and their eyes widened in shock.

Standing is the doorway was the very last person Craig wanted to catch him like this – Tweek. Mixture of shock, sadness and incomprehensible rage was what his expression could be described as.

Tweek growled in anger and moved forward towards them, not bothering to comprehend Craig's feeble, stammering attempts at explaining the situation, or feel any remorse for the absolutely mortified looking Kenny, who just muttered something about not wanting to die for the second time this week, before a pair of strong hands clasped around his neck in a vice-like grip and lifted him off the surface of Craig's bed and pinned him against the wall.

…

Tweek rang the Tuckers' doorbell. Usually he'd just let himself in; he was considered a member of the Tucker family. He even had his own key, but this time he decided he wouldn't just walk in. He wasn't sure now where he really stood. Craig's mom answered the door shortly after.

"Tweek? I didn't expect you here, Craig came home a while ago with that McCormick boy and said you weren't coming today – is something wrong between you two?"

"K-Kenny is here?" Tweek asked shakily.

"Yes, they went upstairs, what is going on..." she trailed off as Tweek moved past her with a clear target in his head, ascended the stairs and stopped before the door, pressing his ear against it.

"... _this way_ _we c_ _an keep eye contact and_ _kiss just fine, so intimacy is not a problem. Or I could_ _just_ _kiss you_ _r_ _n_ _ape_ _like this, an_ _d_ …"

That was the trigger for the irrational part of Tweek's brain to override his rational side. He barged in and witnessed a sight that would eliminate any doubt he might have had before. Kenny was apparently successfully trying to take _Tweek's_ _boyfriend_ for himself. Kenny was dead meat.

Tweek was vaguely aware of his actions - grabbing Kenny, pinning him against the wall, squeezing his left hand tight around his neck…

Kenny tried to push him off, but Tweek had more strength in his arms than Kenny had. Training and better nourishment had a lot to do with it. And now, since he was basically defending his territory, Kenny's prospects looked grim. Tweek raised his right hand, balled in a fist, to deliver a crushing blow.

If only it wasn't for Kenny's pleading face and the distant voice of...

"Tweek, NO!" Craig shouted with a real concern in his voice and held Tweek back before he could hit Kenny. Craig rarely sounded like that. His usual voice sounded monotone and seemingly emotionless. There were only two known cases when it didn't, either when he was being lovey-dovey with Tweek, or when a real serious shit was about to hit the fan. This would be the latter.

Tweek let go of Kenny and backed away from him, dropping down on the bed and started shaking in a panic attack.

Craig recognized Tweek's panic attack when he saw one, and embraced him tight immediately, but Tweek seemed unresponsive.

"Tweek." Craig tried.

" _Gah._ "

"Tweek, it's okay baby. You're fine." Craig had to use all the Tweek-soothing powers he had in reserve. "Look at me please." Craig gently cupped his face and made Tweek look at him, whose broken look found Craig's eyes. "I wasn't cheating on you, okay? I know it looked like it from where you were standing, but I'm being serious. Kenny was just... he was just... it was stupid… he was – showing me – how to… how that position we were in, works, that's all. Heh. Please, do you understand me?" Craig tried to chuckle poorly.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Tweek replied weakly.

Craig pulled back a little and peered straight into his green eyes. "Tweek, please, believe me. I would never cheat on you. Least of all with Kenny!" Craig emphasized, to which Kenny responded with a pretense-offended gasp and folded his arms over his chest. Not that he was actually offended.

Tweek looked up into Craig's eyes. There was no lie to be found there. His eyes were sincere and his expression a pleading one.

"Ngh…"

"Remember what I told you earlier? How said I don't think I couldn't love anybody who isn't you. You're only _one_."

Tweek's vibrating intensified before he all but threw himself onto Craig, buried his face in Craig's chest and held him in a rib-crushing embrace. Craig could be so _sappy_ at times. And he loved it. He couldn't stay mad at this dork. He let his paranoia get the better of him. He'd have to interrogate Craig later about that 'demonstration' though. But he would trust him. Of course he would trust him.

He looked up at Kenny smiling sympathetically at him.

"I'm so sorry Ken. I almost..."

Kenny shook his head and reached out to ruffle Tweek's hair.

"No Tweek, it's me who should be sorry. It was just as Craig said. He just wanted... some new ideas, and I just had to fucking push it. It was so stupid of me. You had every right to be mad." Tweek chuckled. Yeah, typical Kenny, that's just how he is. He just doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself. "But I wasn't trying to steal Craig from you. You know I wouldn't do that to you."

Small noise escaped Tweek's lips, almost like a sob – or was it a giggle? Craig pulled back to search Tweek's face, there was a tear in his eye, but he was smiling. Soon they were both giggling, then Kenny joined in and soon they were all laughing like crazy persons, and couldn't stop for a while.

When Craig and Tweek caught their breath back, Tweek exchanged a serious look with Craig.

"You scared the fucking shit out of me."

" _You_ scared the shit out of _me_ , Tweek! You looked like you were about to _kill_ Kenny, for god's sake!"

"Gah! I don't know what came over me, I just saw you two and my brain just kinda short circuit..."

"It won't happen again Tweek." Craig said sincerely and kissed him.

…

"Okay, I'm confused now, mind explaining yourself?"

"Change of plans mom, Tweek's staying for lunch as well." Craig stated matter-of-factly with his monotone voice, as if he was telling her it was 59°F outside today.

Craig's mom sighed. "Oh well. Just please, whatever you're planning then, do use protection, okay?" She knew it would be pointless if she tried to forbid them from doing 'anything _',_ they'd just go and do 'it' anyway, so at least she would demand that they be safe about it. "Kids these days." She muttered under hear breath and shook her head.

"Mom! It's not like that. Kenny is just a friend!" Craig was shocked.

"Just a friend? I hardly ever see you two together." She gave him the same suspicious look as when he came home with Kenny earlier.

"Yes. Kenny is just a friend, so please, stop embarrassing me now!" Craig insisted and flipped her off, while Tweek, sitting beside him, red as a tomato, was trying hard not to burst out laughing. Kenny was just wearing his usual grin.

"Craig, I'm just worried about you, it's what mothers do. I just want to be sure my boy is safe."

"Mom, please, enough."

Tweek remembered how he was in a similar situation with his own parents earlier this morning, and what Craig had to say. He decided now would be the best time to return the favor.

"It's okay Mrs. Tucker. Craig likes it nice and boring, if you didn't know," Tweek assured her with a devilish smirk as he put his his arm around Craig's shoulders. "He's as safe as the Fort Knox."

"That's good to know Tweek." She smiled at him, while Craig stared at him in disbelief with his mouth open ( _What the_ _fuck_ , Tweek? Do you think our sex is _boring_?), while Kenny was clearly enjoying the exchange.

"And you can call me Laura, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Oh-kay." Tweek tried not to giggle, as he just managed to get his boyfriend flustered, which wasn't always easy.

"Ruby, come down for lunch!" Mrs. Tucker called out to her daughter.

….

"Thank you so much Mrs. Tucker" Kenny said courteously. He was finished first out of the five people sat around the Tucker's dining table, one chair at the head of table, where Thomas Tucker would normally sit, was empty because he had to be at work today. Tweek was sitting at the opposite side, with Craig on his right and Ruby on his left, who would be clinging to Tweek at every chance she got, as if _he,_ and not Craig, was her beloved big brother. To her left there was Kenny, and opposite of Kenny, Craig's mom was sitting. "Your cooking is amazing! That was the best meal I had since… ever!"

"Oh please, it's just a roast beef sirloin. Do you want a second helping though? You look so thin…"

"Ah, no, I'm okay, thank you, I'd hate to be a bother..." Kenny tried, but Craig's mom was already adding more juicy slices of medium well roast beef and grilled potatoes to his plate.

"Oh hush, you need to eat more, there you go…"

"Well thank you. You're the best, how can I _ever_ repay you."

Craig's mom smiled. "Oh don't worry about it, Craig's friends are always welcome here."

"That's so nice of you." Kenny smiled back at her and dug into his second helping.

…

The three boys stood up from the table. Kenny was ready to go home, and Craig knew that he would have some explaining to do, but before that, he took Kenny aside for a while as he was putting his parka on.

"Dude, seriously? Do you have to flirt with my mom too?"

"I wasn't! I'd never even dream of it!" Craig scowled at him. "Well, I was just complimenting her. That's all. Women like when you compliment them." Kenny shrugged as he tried (and failed) to look innocent.

"Whatever, just don't be so obvious next time."

"Okay, okay, I won't." Kenny smiled and nodded. "I promise." Kenny then remembered something Craig said.

"Craig?"

"Yea?"

"Am I your friend?"

"Um, yeah, I guess." Craig shrugged. "You know, when you're not being a perv at the moment, you're fine. More tolerable than the other three of your gang I guess."

"Well, thanks. I'm quite touched, actually."

"Sure, whatever."

"So, wanna hang out sometimes? You, Tweek, me, Butters..."

"We could."

"Okay. See you then, dude." Kenny said as he gave Craig a bro-hug and much to Craig's dismay, didn't omit a kiss on Craig's cheek, before putting his shoes on and departing out the front door.

Craig sighed after the door closed behind him and turned to Tweek. He smiled at him and headed upstairs.

...

"I hate that guy."

Tweek chuckled and shook his head.

"No you don't. You like Kenny. Everybody likes Kenny. He's a good guy."

"Okay, I don't hate him. He's just too much sometimes. Why does he have to flirt with _everyone_? I bet he'd flirt with my 70 year old grandma if he could."

"But, that's just Kenny. It's not like he always means it seriously. He always hits on me too, but he knows where the line he shouldn't cross is...", Tweek contemplated. "…usually."

"Yea, usually. Not always. That's why he needs to be kept in check, or you might find yourself in the middle of a Kenny-organized orgy, before you realize it."

"Still better than finding yourself in the middle of a desert, carrying a rocket launcher and a responsibility to save your so called friends from Steven Spielberg and his goons on your shoulders."

"Hehe. You're right." They had a laugh as they recalled some of the crazy moments South Park brought upon them in the past. Craig cherished moments like these. When he and Tweek would just kick back and relax, and he loved it so much, seeing Tweek happy and laughing. His laughter was the most magical sound, so pure and beautiful. As he saw his blissful smile, his heart threatened to beat its way out of his chest. Craig's breathing hitched. He was so overwhelmed with adoration, it was tangible.

Craig embraced Tweek and pulled him down on the bed, showering him with soft kisses all over. Tweek giggled and reciprocated happily.

Craig pushed himself up a bit and stared Tweek in his eyes.

"I'm in love with you Tweek."

"Oh really? I wasn't sure until now." Tweek smiled at him.

"Yep. Really. No kidding." Craig winked as he lay his head flat on Tweek's firm chest.

"I'm in love with you too." Tweek played with the flaps of Craig's hat for a while, before he buried his hand underneath the fabric and stroked Craig's hair.

"Craig?"

"Hmm?" Craig purred with his eyes closed, enjoying every bit of attention his boyfriend paid to his scalp.

"What was going on with you and Kenny? I…" Tweek decided against telling Craig he followed him and overheard a part of his conversation with Kenny. "When I came here, what were you two doing?"

Craig sighed and opened his eyes. He knew he'd have to have the possibly awkward talk with Tweek as he explained the situation to him, sooner or later.

"Tweek, I promise I never wanted to, and never did cheat on you, not even for one second."

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't trust you as I should have. But Kenny said something about you wanting some new ideas? I just want to know. What _ideas_?"

"Okay, well…" Craig's ears turned slightly red. "I just wanted some expert advice, about, you know, different positions and such…" Craig said half-truthfully.

"Why though? I thought we were fine. I'm really satisfied with our sex life. Aren't you?"

"Oh _really_?" Craig asked with mild sarcasm, as he lifted himself up, straddled Tweek and pinned him down playfully. "Didn't you, like half an our ago, say I'm _boring_? And in front of my mom and Kenny, too?"

Tweek rolled his eyes, then pushed Craig over with ease and held him down firmly.

"I was jesting you fool!" Tweek laughed as he dipped down to kiss Craig. "I never thought you're boring! Our sex is _anything but_ boring."

"That's good to know."

Tweek stared at Craig expectantly for a while, as if he knew that wasn't _everything_ Craig wanted to say. And it didn't escape Craig's notice how Tweek was now on top of him, his firm grip on his elbows keeping him from getting up, and that he was rather aroused by it. Now may be the right time to ask…

"Tweek?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you, erm, like to switch? That you'd top?"

Tweek blinked twice and twitched a bit.

"What! You mean like, _now_?" He asked wide eyed.

"No not _now._ I mean like, sometimes. You know, we could break out of our routine."

"Oh. I guess so? I didn't think you wanted to bottom. Why didn't you ask sooner?"

Craig looked away and mumbled something like 'I was afraid to ask', which didn't escape Tweek and made him giggle a bit.

"Is that what you were talking about this morning? You were saying that I'd laugh at you?"

"Nope!"

"Liar, that's totally it!" And indeed, Tweek was barely holding back his giggles.

"Isn't! And stop laughing, or I'll take back what I said." Craig pouted.

"No you won't. Because you want me to ram my hard cock inside you, don't you?" Tweek teased him now.

"Ugh."

Tweek started dry humping him and continued. "Yea, you totally want it. I can see it in your eyes Craig, how much you want me to make you my bitch."

"Tweek…!"

Craig was hard, really fucking hard, and the assured way Tweek talked dirty to him, or how he was rubbing their crotches together and pretending to moan meanwhile (or was he moaning for real?) didn't make it any easier.

"This is so embarrassing…!"

"And it'll only get worse!" Tweek looked down at the tent in Craig's pants and grabbed a handful of it. "Craig can I touch your penis!" He said, reached inside Craig's underwear before he could even answer and took hold of his hard-on.

"Oh my god…"

"Shh..." Tweek kissed Craig and lifted his legs up, then he started to rub his own tenting pants over Craig's clothed ass, and reached his right hand back inside Craig's pants, focused on getting him off, rather than just being a tease. It took only a while, before:

"Tweek, you're gonna make me…" Craig came before he could finish it. He sighed, and trembled a bit at how powerless he felt. If Tweek could make him feel so good just by dry sex, how much better would it be if he let Tweek go all the way? Tweek, who peered at him with a predatory lust in his eyes, and then lay down next to him, so he could whisper in Craig's ear:

"You liked that."

"I did." He breathed.

"How about next weekend then?" Tweek smiled at him. "After we get back from Denver? I already have something special in store for you. It would be the perfect grand finale, if I get to fuck your tight ass afterwards." Tweek purred as he trailed his fingertip affectionately from Craig's chin down his V-neck.

Craig's eyes widened at the thought, and made up his resolve. He'd be ready. He pushed himself up and turned his head to look Tweek in his eyes.

"Okay." He then turned his eyes towards where he was feeling rather sticky, then back to Tweek, and added: "I need to, uhmm..." He gestured with his head at what was the result of Tweek's doing.

"Sure. I'll be downstairs. Talk to your mom a bit. Maybe play with Ruby for a while. She nearly wouldn't let me go after we were finished eating." Tweek chuckled and pressed a kiss on Craig's cheek before he got up and left his room.

Craig groaned in irritation. Ruby, his little sister, was _so_ annoying. He'd have to remind her constantly that Tweek was _his_ boyfriend! She was only twelve years old, yet she kept running her mouth all the time about how cute Tweek was, and she was always taunting Craig how one day she would steal Tweek from him. Clearly she only wanted Tweek for herself. Fuckin' little brat.

But first, Craig would have to get up and out of this sticky mess.

…

"Ruby, last fucking time, stop bothering _**MY**_ boyfriend!" Craig snapped as he flipped off his sister, who was sitting on a couch behind Tweek and playing with his hair, tying each of his unruly blonde locks with tiny elastic ties, so they'd stick out even more than usually.

"It's okay Craig, she's not bothering me." Tweek quickly tried to defuse the sibling rivalry situation that threatened to explode in a violent manner like a canister of boiling nitroglycerin within any second. "We're having fun. _Ngh_." He twitched slightly as she pulled on one of his bangs a bit too hard.

"Yea Craig, unlike **you** , Tweek is actually a decent human being! How an asshole like you ever got to have such perfect boyfriend is beyond me." His sister scowled at her flabbergasted big brother.

"Shut the fuck up Ruby!"

"When I'm old enough, I'm gonna marry Tweek, and there's nothing you do to stop me!" She said definitely as she rested her temple on Tweek's shoulder blade affectionately, while snaking her arm around his abdomen. Tweek turned very red in his face, and his eyes went very wide at this.

"The hell you are, bitch!"

Forget defusing, all Tweek could do now was take cover from the blast.

"Craig, stop being rude to your sister!" Craig's mom yelled from the kitchen.

"She started it!" Craig yelled back, flipping his sister the bird and sending one towards his mom as well, even though she was out of the line of sight. He kicked a randomly misplaced throw pillow that lay on the living room floor in anger and turned around, proceeded to the entrance hall, put his sneakers on and went outside, slamming the door behind him for good measure, so hard the glass panes were close to shattering.

"Oh god…" Tweek muttered in a raspy voice.

"He's being such a baby! How can you even stand him!?"

"He's not so bad Ruby. I have to go after him." He turned around to face Ruby. "I'll see you soon, we'll do something fun the next time I visit, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Tweek!" She beamed at him.

"Bye Ruby." Tweek kissed her goodbye, then stood up and headed for the front door.

"See you soon Mrs. Tuck… Laura." He called to Craig's mom.

"You too Tweek. Take care, dear."

…

"Craig, what the hell? Are you really being jealous of your sister?"

"Nope." Craig popped the 'p' as usual whenever he said 'nope', but secretly meant 'yep', and kicked some gravel around as he kept walking towards nowhere in particular.

"Then what was that about?"

Craig stopped in his tracks and looked Tweek dead in his eyes.

"Did you fucking not hear what she said?" Craig snapped as he flung his arm and pointed towards where he came from. "She wants to steal you from me! And you didn't even say a thing!"

"Craig, she's only twelve! You can't take her seriously!"

"Every time you're at my house, she's clinging onto you, like a rottweiler bitten into postman's leg. And you don't seem to mind at all!"

"But Craig, I, _ngh_ , I don't have any siblings or cousins, okay? I like spending some time with Ruby. She's nice, and…" Tweek paused as he saw Craig's hurt expression.

"I don't want to lose you! Especially not to my sister." Craig, as it turned out, was afraid of the same thing as Tweek was. That he wasn't good enough for him. And his sister, well. Saying it out loud, as she just did, didn't help.

Tweek wasted no time embracing Craig in a soothing hug.

"Craig, you won't. I love you and no one else! I know this will sound rich coming from me, but now _you_ are being paranoid. She's only twelve, and in case you've forgotten, I'm still gay, so, even if she was like, my age, I'd never like her like _that_. She's like a sister to me. That I never had."

"And be glad you didn't, too. Unlike you, _I_ have to deal with her all the time, not just when I want to. You'd hate her too, then."

"You don't _hate_ her!"

"Maybe, sometimes." Craig turned his eyes up thoughtfully. "Like, ten minutes per week. Any more than that and she starts pissing me off fast. You have it way better than I do."

"You're just saying that. One day you'll see how lucky you are to have a sister."

Craig said nothing to that, he just sighed, returned the hug and kissed Tweek back. His hand found Tweek's and they resumed walking with no clear destination in mind.

"You know, you're smarter and more level headed than people give you credit for."

"Ngh, you think?"

"Yep. Well, at least when you're not driven to a panic attack by irrational thoughts."

" _Gah_ – I can't – I'm trying to get better, but it's not so easy!"

"I know you are, don't worry about it." Craig soothed him.

"…or driven to a killing frenzy." Craig added with a chuckle.

"Hey! That was your fault man, I saw you and Kenny in such provocative position, and I kinda blacked out..."

"No shit. Good thing I got you off Kenny, you looked like you were going to do him in." Craig grinned at Tweek who started twitching again. "Also good thing Kenny can't really die, in case I couldn't pry you off of him in time..."

"What?!" Tweek screeched.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Gah. This is so much pressure. I need coffee."

 _Sigh._ "Okay. Let's go to your café. I'll have one coffee too. This day was too much." It sure was. Craig recalled all the events of the day. Waking up next to Tweek, Tweek's parents hearing them having sex, the awkward moments with them afterwards, going to Kenny's, inviting him over for lunch, the unexpected conversation with Kenny, Tweek showing up right at the least appropriate moment, Tweek almost being a cause of one of Kenny's many deaths, his anxiety attack and their apologies after, Kenny hitting on his mom, Craig _befriending_ Kenny – sort of, the talk with Tweek, Tweek dry humping Craig, and the power play involved, how Tweek seemed so natural at being dominant for a change, and the whole spontaneity of it that took Craig by surprise (and what a pleasant surprise that was too – he already made a mental note that they'd have to do something like that more often), Ruby threatening to steal his Tweek from him… and those were just the things that Craig was aware of. And it was still only 2 PM, Craig thought, as they were walking in the direction of the town centre.

...

 _A/N: Sorry for being such a Creek fluff addict, but just can't help it. And sorry again for not updating faster. I will try to work on that._


End file.
